Lupen Heart
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: A shatter wolf youkai, a demented demi-youkai, and a forgotten protector of realms. All here to play a part in Destiny's new weave to ever balance the universe.
1. Shattered Pieces of Soul and Heart

Ah, no another idea, but I haven't seen to much of this coupling so I guess I will survive.

I claim no ownership of Sailor Moon or InuYasha.

Youkai flooded the land of feudal Japan, but this story begins with one particular youkai with the blood of the wolf in his veins. As always his entrance is herald by the twister he travels in, as such it is seen again today. However, the twister is lessening in its intensity and reveals the one in which we follow.

Raven hair pulled tight in a ponytail, his bangs held against his head with a dark brown fur head band. Yet, one bang separates his sky blue eyes that flicker with many emotions. Dark brown fur covers his shoulders, his wrists, and his lower legs leaving his feet bare except for a light bandaging to protect them. He wears armor that covers his upper torso which is black and separated from his lower body armor by a dark-brown fur tail. Most noted is a small sword he always carries and the powerful thrust of his legs which are powered by small pink shards of a jewel. Named Kouga, and one of the four leaders of the wolf tribes he kneels to one knee. Upon his face a mask of concentration and with that so our story begins.

Kouga was tracking the scent of the jewel shard seeking future girl named Kagome. Her with her black hair that hung mid back, and her school uniform of a collar t-shirt and skirt. Kouga frowns in distaste as he picks up another scent as well, one who could be a valued friend if not for the fact he is currently in direct position of one Kouga claims for his mate. "InuYasha." He growls out, standing as he does so, and scuffing the ground with one foot. Hoping to eradicate the scent of the powerful half-demon Inu youkai. InuYasha bared his father's genes in looks while in his demi and full youkai form. With long silver hair topped with similar colored dog ears, and eyes of a golden sun. Clothed always in his protective red haori and bejeweled by his fanged sword the Tetsusaiga. Finally locking on the direction of the two scents Kouga, once again travels by his twister.

The Inu-tachi group was definitely diversified as far as people and youkai went. Their ever present leader and protector, the Inu half demon InuYasha. Along with his companion the miko from the future, Kagome. However, within the group also was a monk, a demon slayer, and two other demons. The monk, though a kind soul, was also a deviant of a lecher, named Miroku. With raven hair in a short rat tail, and easy blue eyes filled mostly with a love for life. Present in his monk robes of vary shades of blue, and his tall golden staff which could be used in various ways. However, his most dangerous weapon is a small black hole on his right hand, which is kept under wraps by strong prayer beads of sea-green. Next, to him, is his ever present love interest, the demon exterminator, Sango.

Sango was a beauty in her own right, with long raven hair in a work efficient ponytail. Her eyes of light-brown accented by pink eyeshadow and a sweet smile. Though normally clothed in everyday clothes the group had been getting attack frequently leaving her to stay in her armor. That which was black, except for her shoulder pads, her mid-section, and in between her elbows, all of these were padded with pink pads used for extra safety in mind. A katana was lashed against her hip, but her weapon of choice was her Hiraikotsu, or large bone boomerang that could be utilized several different ways.

Her ever loyal companion was right now a small two tailed fire-demon cat. Light tan with black ring markings on the tip of her tail, and a small black diamond marking on her forehead. Her ears were also tipped in black as well as her paws, but her most fetching feature was her large red eyes. Kiara, as she was known, was adorable in her small stage, but if someone was to make the mistake of attacking her charge or angering her, they were in for a surprise. As her true demon form came out, which was her, but larger and more aggressive that was christen in ever growing flames.

Their last companion was a small, but cute fox demon who was well-known for his tricks and comments on his male company faults. Shippo, had orange hair tied off in a small ponytail by a small blue bow. His bushy tail was a light tan, which peaked from his dark blue pants. Following routine was his lighter blue shirt with sky blue circles. His most astounding feature was his emerald eyes of child filled innocence.

This was the group that Kouga was quickly approaching, and as always InuYasha knew that and greeted him in the same way he always did. "Hmm, the flea-bag, here to settle our score." He taunted drawing out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the slowing whirlwind, which of course quit right in front of him. Kouga stood proud, with his cocky grin, and flex his right hand.

"You wish, mutt-face." Kouga taunted right back, but the ever present banter of insults was stopped by Kagome's cry. InuYasha painfully met the ground by Kagome's order of 'Osuwari!' Forgotten in the before explanation of InuYasha was a group of prayer beads of deep blue, and claws of light white, that had the power to restrain the demi-youkai. However, instead of InuYasha getting right back up and shouting his line of 'what did you do that for?' The stress of Naraku's constant attacks and tricks had settle on him, and he proceeded to once again insert his foot into his mouth.

"Kagome, damn it wrench are you in love with this wolf trash?" InuYasha hollered out as he leaped up and away from the disturbed group. Hidden in his golden orbs, small tears of pain and possibly betrayal that he felt toward Kagome. InuYasha is a kind soul, but with his heart already unstable due to his first relationship, he is unsure how to react toward Kagome. Who always seems more open to Kouga, then she does him.

Kagome gasped in surprise, tears gathering in her eyes, she turned on her heel and fled from the group. Sango and Miroku sighed, and begun setting up camp, while Kouga stared after Kagome before following. His jewel powered legs quickly caught up with Kagome, who sat crying upon the grassy surface. Kouga kneeled down and brought Kagome into a hug, and for once she responded to his advances and buried into his arms seeking comfort. Kouga, stroke his Kagome's hair, but Kagome was not picturing him.

Just recently the Inu-tachi had battled and destroyed Kaguya, a fiend that had similar powers of Naraku, but had also absorbed a heavenly maiden giving her even more powers. She also had a mirror which reflected the heart's darkest desires to which she granted for a price. InuYasha was in the process of becoming a full-fledge demon, when Kagome shared with him their first kiss. Since then, the two had grown closer, almost admitting their repressed feelings. While she cried in Kouga's arms, belaying InuYasha's harsh treatment of her, she thought of all of Kouga's appearances and there after-effects. Kagome loved InuYasha, and it was time to make Kouga see the light. She also remembered the female wolf-youkai Ayame, who was engaged to Kouga.

Ayame was a red-head in twin ponytails and a purple Isis in her hair. She also had eyes of jade green, and similar armor to Kouga, but her fur was of white. Kagome, harshly pushed out of Kouga's arms and stared at him. Kouga stared back at her in confusion, his arms still hanging in the air.

"Kouga, what about Ayame?" Kagome asked him. Kouga dropped his head, and sighed.

"Kagome, the truth is I see her as a younger sister." He whispered, glancing at her. Kagome sighed and shook her head in sadness.

"Kouga, your are a nice guy, but I love InuYasha, and before you start your normal speech I want you to know you are hurting me each time you interfere." Kagome explained to him, as she stood and marched purposely back to the camp. Missing the breaking of the heart of her ever protective wolf youkai, who slammed his fist into the ground. He sat there for many minutes with his fist engraved into the ground and his knees pushing harshly into the grass. A lone tear was seen sliding into the grass, as the light of the watchful full moon wrapped around him comfortingly. Kouga now only had his revenge for his pack in his heart as he dragged himself into an abandon cave close by. Curling into a ball, he let his dreams saved him from facing reality that night.

In another dimension, a girl was fighting her last enemy, Chaos. Hair of spun silver place in two heart-shape buns, and icy sapphire eyes glared at her opponent. With her last breath and energy she sealed him away, and wished for her, her love and her senshi to began anew. As her wished was heard her ivory white wings stopped flapping and she dropped to the unforgiving ground. Destiny grabbed her life strand, and began wielding anew, with a budding hope of saving two universe dimensions.

Hmm, that was a different prologue. Yes, this is a Inu/Sm cross, and no the senshi will not play a big part if at all. Deemed pairings is Inu/Kagome, Kouga/Usagi, Sango/Miroku, and I have no idea what to due with Inu's brother the demanding Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru. Any ideas? Please Review and don't worry Naraku's Consort, Stella's Secret, Holiday Fun, Interlude, and Sunrise, Sunset will be updated shortly.

Again please Review.

Best Wishes,

WolfChildBlazer.


	2. Fleeing Music

**Mayla-**Hey, how are you? Love interest huh? Okay what is it? Can't wait to hear.

**Rena Moon-** Thanks yep Usa/Kouga. I think I seen about three. Hope this is soon enough for you.

**Queen Diamond-**Ah, no, stop reading my mind. Yes, she will have her name as Serenity. Tsk, how am I suppose to keep you on your toes, if you do that? Just kidding I don't mind, (to much.) (Laughs). No offense to you.

**Unspoiled Rini-**Oh, he will be working for her heart, no surprise there. After all in Naraku's Consort, I just now had Sesshomaru in the same vicinity as Usagi, and there aren't happy thoughts in his head. Naw, Kouga will be working, In fact I am pretty sure in the coming chapters, there will be a few that will tell me to stop torturing him. Still, a triangle would be fun.

I do not own, but you all know that. This is just for legal sakes, and the redundant servitude of the imagination of great writers from before to which these belong.

Drip, drip, drip, the sound of rain sliding off the lip of the cave and hitting the ground disturbed Kouga from his fitful sleep. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, letting his tired blue eyes examine his surrounding. Uncurling from his fetal position, he stood and as he did so, memories of last night brought his world to a stop. All the color drained from his view leaving it in dismal greys, and hurtful blacks. Yet, he stood determined but cracked in his heart as he walked into the sun. Kneeling in the grass, he pointed his head toward the sun, and let out a painful roar. His heart did not beat with that of the freedom of the wild that wolves were known for. Instead, it hardly beat, slow and solid reminding him of his existence, empty though it was. Kouga was known to bounce back from mostly anything, but to lose a mate or even one that held interest is to damn the wild. His thoughts flowed in and out, but they held no reality. His main goal and perhaps his only reason of life was to extract revenge on Naraku. Birds flew in his range of smell and vision, but he heard not the song that they carried. Curling into a ball he headed back to the cave, not ready to face reality. Not ready to fool himself and the world. However, a small sweet sound entered into his ears and pushed against his building barrier. Convincing himself that he only wanted to rid the sound from his facade he went to track it down.

Up the river from Kouga's cave, a thin demoness twitched in her sleep. Her orbs flashed open revealing sapphirine orbs with flecks of silver in them. She was panting heavily as she reviewed her dream. Running a hand through her blonde almost silver hair in two buns, she sighed. "To weird." She muttered referring to the realm of dreams. Pointed human like ears flicked in distress opening for sound that sounded her area. Silvery-white fur hid her shoulders, wrists, and legs with bare feet wrapped gingerly in white bandage to give her support. Wolf-youkai she was, and her silverish-white tail swayed behind her. A big silver gray alpha male wolf walked up to her, neatly bowing on its fore paws. The demoness rubbed a hand on its head, growling comforting to him. "Dante, what ails me in my dreams so?" She inquired to her companion. Dante nudged her hand, gently grabbing it in his mouth he tugged her outside. She laughed at him, picking up a wooden flute as they exited the cave. Reaching an large rock that sat by the base of the river she climb up and looked around. Only to find her pack staring at her, their eyes begging her. 'Play, Serenity, Play.' they seemed to plead, their eyes studying her with their everlasting thrust for her melodies. Lifting her wooden flute to her lips, she closed her eyes and let her feelings echo in the music.

First, the music started softly, as it was in her dream. Serenity quickly thought over her prior response to the images. A _human_ princess baring a remarkable resemblance to her twirled in the arms of a dark hair ningen. Her musical feelings picked up a half-note revealing her confusion and slight disgust. Still, the princess had a golden upturned crescent moon upon her forehead, making the ningen not quite human. The music dropped an octave, turning the song mysterious and twisting in its trance. Again the ningen princess, but as a warrior who fought in a short skirt. Her fingers picked up their momentum, filling with her confusion and frustration. The ningen again, with a black cat, surrounded with several other female ningen and the ningen prince. Then, a final battle, after nothing, but everlasting darkness. By then her anger had been played out leaving her with slight confusion and sadness for the fallen warrior. Opening her eyes she saw her pack right under her face, she giggled. They bowed their heads wanting more, she nodded obligingly and lifted the flute to her lips. This song had nothing, but hope, light, and happiness which echoed hauntingly in the brisk air.

Kouga crept close, his nose alerting him to many unknown wolves. Making his scent as placid as possible and staying upwind of the pack he could arrive undetected. His frosted, broken orbs fell on the image of heaven playing the hauntingly happy tune. The sun fell on the blonde almost silver hair creating a halo and given the image of light wings. Her bare feet were swinging freely as it skimmed the river surface. Highlighting the fur that decorated the demoness, along with the unstained white armor crafted like his. Hearing her playing slow he crept even closer wanting to see the orbs of the heavenly maiden. The cream of her lids slid back revealing the gem sapphires flawed and heightened by silver specks. Kouga stepped closer, unconscious in his movements he stepped on an overlooked twig. He observed as her eyes widen, and searched the riverside before locking orbs with him.

Serenity felt her tune come to an end, feeling the emotions of her pack. Her eyes opened just to revel in the sunlight, when a sharp crack shattered the peace she wrought. Hurriedly, she scanned the river bank, before she locked gazes with frigid, but wonderful blue eyes. Taking a quick glance revealed the raven hair, and brown fur, he was a wolf youkai like she, and yet not. Serenity panicked and activated the strange ability of hers, the ability to shape-shift into a wolf before she became an elder. The flute was held in an elegantly muzzle of the silver-white fur of Serenity. Her nails were rainbow clear, and the tips of her paws were black. Pure silver eyes stared from her elongated face, she sniffed in distrust and turned to run.

Kouga blinked in surprise as he saw the young female wolf-youkai shift form to a wolf. A beautiful creature she was, worthy to be leader of her pack. Yet, Kouga was painfully aware he had activated her animalistic instinct, fight or flee. He watched once more as his world was drained of color as the female youkai took off into the woods carrying her flute. Feeling the jewel shards pulse in response to his emotions, he was reminded of his unusual speed. Wanting to find a link to the color of the world, and the joy in the music he took off after her. However, his path was quickly blocked by her pack, led by a big gray alpha. He bared his fangs, apparently telling the 'pup,' to back down and away. Kouga knew he could of challenge and probably harm the pack, especially the alpha.

However, just like his pack the alpha wolf was the close companion of the alpha wolf-youkai. Assuming it was the female that was the alpha, but even if not to harm another's pack member for no reason was expressly frowned upon. Kouga lowered his head, showing his submission and no intent to harm. The alpha grey nodded and lifted his muzzle to point him back in the direction he had arrive from. Kouga turned away, but quickly memorized the fading scent of the fading youkai. "I will find you, I swear it." Kouga announced, he heard the alpha growl behind him in warning and he walked away. Arriving back in his cave, he curled into a complaintive position his gaze far away. Absently noted he had not thought of Kagome's shattering of his heart. No, his mind was wrapping around the fading music that echoed solemnly in his heart. His eyes slid close, enchanted with a color of pure white and soulful silver.

Serenity raced further into the woods and awaited the cry of her companion. While here, she thought to the alpha grey, Dante, who once belong to her brother Mamoru. Mamoru, however had been slain by a demi-youkai and his puppet. Leaving Serenity to bide over the pack and fight for her position of Akeala. Dante was very young when his male companion had been laid to rest making the transition to Serenity easier then if he had been an adult. The bond had been shattered before it could of been completed. Her thoughts were silenced by a cry from Dante, signaling the all-clear. She howled her response back, announcing she was fine and coming.

As she arrived back to her river bedside home, she checked over her pack. The unfamiliar scent of the stranger was disconcerting, but comforting. Still, she ordered all the males to walk their territory and re-mark it with the sweat scent glands on the pads of their paws. Curling into her cave after the wolves had come back, her thoughts lingered curiously on the new comer and not her vague dreams. Gently, she placed her flute next to her and passed into the realm of dreamers.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, Serenity is Usagi, and it will be revealed over time how she came to be. What exactly happen to Mamoru, and more interactions between Serenity and Kouga. For awhile its going to be a scene of fleeing, but in time... I might reveal to much. Any way, please review.

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer- I am so please I get to write about my favorite animal, even if it is youkai form. I really need to stop watching Wolf's Rain.


	3. Instinctual Actions

**Mayla- **Sounds wonderful. Hmm, I like her. Cat demon? Oh, is he ever going to have his hands full. Fighting like cats and dogs, (Shakes her head.)

**Rena Moon-** No problem, I like your story. Hmm, I like this story and the ideas are fresh in my mind, so it should update pretty quickly. Like their first meeting huh? (Laughs.) So, do I , so do I.

**Unspoiled Rini-** Kiba plushie?! Evil girl! (Laughs.) Take no offense, I have made a plushie of each one myself. Kiba's my favorite, but I absolutely adore the pup Toboe, so Cute! I _really_ need a hobby. (Looks over schedule-sees volunteering objects, classes, and various out of class lab work.) Then again, I really need a life. (Laughs and shrugs.) Oh well. As for Mamoru, not to many people do who read or write crossovers so don't worry about it. Me? I don't care on way or another.

**Queen Diamond-**Ah, I was just kidding, I don't mind. It just shows you were concern enough with the fanfic to point out Bunny's name pun. (Smiles.)

I hold no ownership over InuYasha or Sailor Moon.

The riverbed past by quickly as his feet pounded the ground leading him to where he heard the music again. Kouga reached the area he was yesterday to see the girl perched again on the rock with the flute to her lips. He crouched down low, and strained his ears and nose to fully accept the color, sounds, and sweet scents of this world. A new melody was be played and he held his breath in anticipation.

Serenity laughed as her pack frolicked in the grass. Her hand was nudged by Dante who held her wooden flute carefully in his muzzle. She shook her head, and retrieved the flute from his mouth, bringing it to her own. "Alright, but you can only stay for one, and _then_ you must hunt." Serenity told him and Dante's head bobbed in response. She chose their hunt song to bring good fortune and thank the wolf god for provision. The song held an under tone of strength, and its baritone notes filled them with adrenaline. As the notes finished, Dante rushed off his paws beating out their own rhythm as he lead the hunt. Serenity sighed and dipped her feet into the river, she could not go on the hunt. Dante had become far more protective as Serenity got older due to the fact she was without a mate and at that tender age. Raising her flute back to her lips, she thought of the stranger of yesterday and she subconsciously began to play. The notes were crisped, taunt with anticipation and curiosity as she wondered about the male wolf youkai. Her eyes slid close lost to her thoughts and the music.

Kouga watched as the pack ran off probably to hunt. The song the she-youkai had played left his blood pumping, it was the song of the hunt. Most knew it in howls, but to put it music brought other worldness to it, summoning new strength to an already imposing song. His heart beat in response when he saw the constrained gaze on the female. It was one denied of something they wanted and lived for. Still, Kouga understood, the alpha was remarkably protective of the small woman. It was the time for a mate for the young female, and that brought his thoughts back to Kagome. His tears began building, and he felt his heart darkening, but a note of strength went into him as she began to play. Kouga breathed a silent thank-you to the female, and crept closer this time aware of the underbrush. Soon, he was across the shallow bank standing in the water before her. He was ever so careful to not disturb the water that surrounded her feet. Kouga wished not to frighten her and alert her to his presence.

Serenity's fingers danced, her senses completely relaxed into her playing. However, she felt her heart beating quickly, summoning her to open her eyes. Sapphires appeared and pierced frosted skies that loomed close to her. Serenity dropped her flute and leapt back, watching as the stranger reached out. She let out a small whimper, before it turned into a growl. Serenity almost felt sorry when she saw his eyes flash with sorrow. Still, he had intruded her territory without permission, and to stand so close to her was strange and forbidden. Yet, though a strong akeala, Dante had warned her away from strange wolf youkai. Especially, the 'pup', that had shown up yesterday, Serenity readied to shift shape. However, she also suffered terribly from curiosity especially about young males of her tribe. Dante warder all away from her when she reached the year of the sixteenth Lunar Rainbow Moon. As the akeala she was to be careful of all interaction of young males. While puzzling over her situation, said male was approaching.

Kouga observed as her sapphires peered into his eyes, and she leapt away from him. Dropping her precious treasure, her flute and responding to her instinct of fleeing. His sharp ears caught a small whimper and he reached out to her. However, he drew back as she growled, and he felt his slow heart painfully clench. Still, he was surprised when all her action stopped and she stared into space. Kouga watched as her eyes flamed with curiosity, and he could of chuckled. Admitting that would wake her, he walked closer to her. Her scent was pervading the air, and his subconscious released a small growl. She was a female of the tribe and his wolf knew, acknowledging openly with a growl of interest. Kouga bit back a sigh of anger as he watched his growl awaken the immobile female.

Serenity was close to giving in to her curiosity for once when a new sound reached her ears. It was a growl, a soft comforting one, but a growl none the less. Her thoughts were brought harshly back to reality as she saw the young male standing a few feet from her. Serenity bit her lip, he was standing there with such a weird gaze on his face and was ready to deem him harmless. However, at the last second she saw a flash of anger and she panicked. Quickly, her form melted and she let out a snappish growl before bounding off. She heard quick steps following her and she used her fear to fuel her speed energy.

Kouga, eyes flashed in anger at disturbing the female. Unaware that his eyes revealed that anger and she took it the wrong way. Sorrowed, when he saw her take her wolf form, but growled and gave chase. There was no pack to stop him from learning of the female! His wolf genes making themselves known and he took after the fleeing form. Kouga's run was halted when a heavy body hit his, pushing him down. He refocused his demonized eyes of bleeding gold onto the very angry eyes of black. Kouga let his anger pulse warning the opponent to let him up. He watched as the eyes pulled back revealing the familiar face of the gray alpha. Kouga's instincts kicked in, urging him to fight so he could chase and capture the female. The alpha would have none of it, and lowered his open muzzle closer to Kouga's jugular. A growl of heavy warning thundered from the alpha, and Kouga lost himself to his youkai wolf. It was now a survival fight, and Kouga responded violently. He rolled his shoulders, unbalancing the alpha male and tossing him to the ground. Staying on all fours, he locked eyes with the gray and leapt toward him. His claws were out and poised for a lethal strike, but a smaller form knocked down his.

Serenity had stayed after she heard the footsteps stop and a heavy thud. Turning around she saw Dante tackle the young male and stay perched on his chest. Observing the angry and protective motions of her companion as he lowered his muzzle threateningly over the male's throat. Her silver eyes noticed the golden ones of the male and she moved closer. Serenity began to panic as she saw her companion thrown off and the bloodthirsty gaze of the stranger. Not thinking as she saw the stranger leap at Dante she shifted back into her human-like form and insert herself into the male's side. She knocked him down, landing on top of him pinning him beneath her smaller form.

Kouga was growling at the interruption, had they no clue of the rules of battle? A younger male challenging an older one was their way, and to insert oneself in a survival fight was even worst. However, when a sweet scent entered his nose, his golden eyes withered away revealing his calm blues. They locked with angry, determined sapphires and Kouga knew something was wrong.

Serenity saw him stop fighting, and softly sighed. She was filled with an uneasily relief as his gold tinged eyes return to their blue. She glared at him, warning him what she would do if he force himself to attack her pack again. Assuming he understood her order, she got up and away from him. She watched him look around and a despondent gaze come over him. Serenity sighed in relief as she saw his apologetic gaze, and nodded her head to her pack to allow him to stand.

Kouga glanced around when the female released her hold on him. He saw the scuffled alpha grey, and caught the angry gazes of the rest of the pack. A quick look to his hand covered in the alpha's fur registered in his mind, and he nearly choked. His eyes grew sadden as he realized what had happen, he had nearly harmed, no not harm, kill the alpha. He sent an apologetic gaze, and observed as the female sighed ordering off her pack. Kouga stood, very aware of the tension in the air as the pack drew around the female.

Serenity felt her pack draw around her, giving her strength, protection and comfort. Her limped hand that normally held her flute was pushed up by a gray head. She smiled softly as she felt her companion's head, and she drew her body to her proud height. "Leave." Serenity commanded. "Leave here, I give you my word none shall attack." She told him, her hand burying into to Dante's fur. Serenity was again hit with a pang of sadness as she saw him solemnly nod and turned to go. Her heart had twisted at the countenance on the young male, and she felt herself nearly following him. Still, she stayed her ground, and watched him walked back the way he came.

Kouga adhered to the order and turned away his face contorted in pain. He heard an uneasy step, and flicked an unnoticeable glance over his shoulder. Kouga had caught her despair gaze and softly smiled. So, she had a soft heart, and he had caught her eye. "I _will_ try again." he softly vowed as his feet past her rock. His eyes caught on a wooden object and he bent down to retrieve it. His smile transformed into a smirk, it was her flute. "Until then, I think I'll keep this." Kouga muttered triumphantly, he had a small reminder of the female. Cradling the flute in his hands he rushed to his cave so he could examine his small treasure in private.

Serenity sighed as she saw his form vanished. All of her pack and her walked their territory, re-marking it, and strengthen their bounds. When she reached her rock, she searched for her dropped flute. Panicking when she could not find it, creases in the grass revealed where it had lain. She bended closer to the ground and found knee like marks and the strong scent of the stranger. "He took my flute!" Serenity informed her pack, her arms crossing her chest in a child-like pout. The pack let out a united howl in response to their akeala's pain. "I want my flute!" She cried out childishly and marched back to her cave to pout.

Kouga reached his cave and curled into it, his hands tight against his chest. The flute was held against him in joy and his tail swished once in joy. His grey world was slowly being colored and he had the female's main treasure. Kouga laid down placing the flute near his head angled to his nose so he could have her scent even in his sleep.

Evil Kouga! Stealing Serenity's flute! As if Kouga's actions are going to help him get him in good graces with Serenity and her pack. Attacking Dante, and nearly harming him critically. Tsk, tsk, like I said, it is definitely not going to be easy for him. Before you even ask, Kouga has a form like Sesshomaru does, and yes it responds to intense emotions. Wolves are also emotion filled creatures, and no matter how heart broken Kouga is, his wolf will respond to situations that is inherent in him. Besides music soothes the savaged soul, and in his normal personality I could see him playfully taking Serenity's flute. Well, I hope that will help the inevitable question. Please enjoy, and please review.

Much Care.

Wolfchildblazer.-Geez, I think I have a personal favorite of my own stories. "Bloody Wolves!" (Laughs.) I have love them since I was little.


	4. News Hunts and A Small Problem

**Rena Moon-** (Winks.) We will see.

**Unspoiled Rini-**Hmm, sounds familiar. I don't think so, I will go borrow itfrom the library later.

**Mayla-**Kinda of figured. Not trying to be rude by the prior statement. Well lets see how I incorporate her.

**Moonbeam21-**Leave him alone huh? Yeah, I prefer Sess/Usa romances to, but they are very popular. Hmm, he will still be taking care of Rin.

**USP-**More? Alright.

I don't own InuYasha or Sailormoon

The Inu-tachi by request of Kagome had stayed in the area Kouga had left them in. The open field was peaceful, and the feeling of demonic aura's were faint. InuYasha would normally argue staying one spot for to long incase Naraku should strike. However, his argument was silent, because as Kagome had pointed out the New Moon threat lingers, for it arise tomorrow and the field was empty of other demons. Again, InuYasha would of fought, but the sorrowful gaze of Kagome froze his voice box. Instead, he nodded, and leaned against the ground, staring blankly into the sky.

Kagome sighed from her position from fire, her eyes gazed longingly to the half demon. She knew Kouga was still around in the distance, she could feel his two shards. Yet, they didn't pulse with the power they normally did, it was if the owner cared not for his life or power any more. She sighed again, this time for the misguided wolf demon. A nudge to her side brought her attention to the demon slayer who stared at her deeply. Kagome watched as Sango flicked her eyes toward InuYasha with a barely concealed hint. Kagome blushed at the open knowledge of her liking the hanyou and stood up. Her quiet steps making little sound on the soft grass as she approached InuYasha, none the less his ears flicked toward her.

InuYasha searched the sky, almost begging for answers when his ears twitched to a noise. The soft footfalls identified the owner to the hanyou, his golden eyes softened as Kagome sat next to him. "InuYasha." Kagome inquired softly and he turned his eyes toward her. He had forgiven her the moment he came back to the camp. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears when he had turned back up. She smiled softly at him and turned to the sky leaning against InuYasha side. InuYasha smiled and turned back to watching the sky. "Look, InuYasha, a shooting star make a wish." Kagome instructed quietly, together they closed their eyes and wished. After, Kagome turned to InuYasha her raven hair falling around her like a curtain. "What did you wish for?" she asked. InuYasha smirked and flicked one ear, but did not answer her. Kagome laughed, and gaze back to the stars, their thoughts not bothered by Naraku or the jewel.

Serenity sat staring into the small river, watching her reflection watch her. Minutes later her reflection rippled as she skipped a rock across the water's surface. She was pouting and she knew it, Dante had refused to go after the stranger to retrieve her flute, nor allow her into a village to get another one. As the akeala, she knew she could of overridden his objections, but her heart was to soft to do that to a friend. Her thoughts drifted to the stranger, and she angrily threw a rock over the river surface. Immediately after she felt guilty for her anger at the stranger. Serenity brought one hand to her head and sighed, her emotions were a real mess. She laid her hand back down, and turned her head to stare at the sky. Serenity watched absently as a shooting star crossed her path. Feeling tired she stood from the riverside and walked into her cave.

Morning brought the herald of familiar howls, Serenity shot out from her cave howling back. First to arrive in her line of sight was a sandy blonde fur wolf with dark brown feet, and navy blue eyes. Followed closely behind that wolf were two others, a deep black one with a purplish tint, and eerie hyacinth eyes. The other was a light white with a sea-green tint, and sea-green eyes. Lastly, following at a ageless pace was a dark black fur one with tints of forest green in its pelt, wizened garnet eyes stared directly at Serenity. Serenity shifted in her wolf form and rushed into the quartet, she was quickly piled on. After she spent a few moments tussling with the one with violet orbs. Their play was broken up by the garnet-eyed one who shifted into human form. Her long green hair hung to her knees up in a single bun, tan skin, and those wisdom filled garnets prickled Serenity's fur. Almost instructed though no sound left the woman's mouth Serenity shifted back.

Serenity kneeled down between the wolves and greeted them. "Hotaru." She said and hugged the deep black one with purple eyes. "Michiru." was followed, and she hugged the light one with sea-green eyes. Then she was tackled, Serenity laughed when she felt a rough tongue on her cheek. "Haruka, off, Michiru get her to stop." Serenity choked out between laughs. Michiru padded forward and gently tugged her companion off her akeala. Haruka pouted, but went to go stand next to Michiru. The tan woman with green hair cleared her throat and Serenity looked up. "Setsuna." she greeted, and stood up from the ground. Walking over to the elder, she hugged the woman and stepped back. "What news do you bring of the search?" Serenity asked. Setsuna gestured for them to go into the cave, Serenity nodded and walked toward it. Waiting in the cave was the pack, and Dante greeted the arrivals with a howl of welcome and a stiff nod to Haruka. Each settled down when Serenity ordered all to sit, and Setsuna began her tale.

"The demi-youkai who slain you brother and his court, with your closest's friends is name Naraku." Setsuna began. "He had ordered one of his minions to take care of Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto while he would destroy the males." She told Serenity. "Seeing the males would over power him, he called another demon to assist him, this one wielded a fan." She said and stopped to take a breath. "She quickly debilitated Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephrite, and made them watch as Naraku tortured Mamoru." Setsuna explained. Serenity and her pack listened to story for an hour and half. All the merciless gory details, where the sources had come from and many things else. After ward, Serenity had explained of the past going on's while they were gone. Her story end was met with three chuckles and a heavy growl from Haruka. Then, they began discussing plans of retribution against the one called Naraku. Hotaru escaped from the heavy plans and into the sunshine.

Hotaru sniffed as she went outside, her nose to the ground she quickly sought out the stranger's scent. She had decided to track the stranger down to retrieve their akeala's flute, it would make her happy. Hotaru had observed as Serenity's face fell in the response to the news of the one who had harmed the pack. Hotaru growled as her thoughts darkened, even the name, Naraku, left a foul taste in her mouth. She was now at the riverbed, searching for the scent she had lost. It went directly into the water, Hotaru sniffed at the water in disdain. Quickly, she past through the small river and picked up the trail again. The trail led her to the foreign one's cave and she sat studying it. Deeming it without threat, she walked in finding the male wolf youkai asleep. She let out a small bark of laughter, Serenity's flute was nearly in his nose. Daintily, she stepped around the male and picked up the flute in her muzzle. Her steps hastened and she approached the mouth of the cave. One paw out in the sunshine, her progress was halted by a firm hand on her scruff of her neck. She gazed behind her, her hyacinth eyes met frosty blue, and she gulped. 'Oh no.' she thought.

(Winks.) Just for you Rena Moon. I know I said no scouts, but she asked so very nicely. Unspoiled Rini, I will go pick up the book, thanks for the suggestion. Hmm, what's Kouga going to do with our little Hotaru. For that fact what is Haruka going to do with our little Kouga? Dante and Haruka together, scary. I feel sorry for Kouga. Please Review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

(Eyebrow twitches as the author senses heavy glares.) (She chuckles nervously, but stands her ground.) "Sorry about the cliff hanger."

**Cin-min-**(Smile innocently.) Do what?

**Unspoiled Rini-**That's okay, you show that teacher that you do your homework. (Three cheers for you.) I am corrupting my readers, your not the first to tell me that. (Slaps hand to head.)Thinks of Haruka and winces, I do not envy his position.

**Moonbeam21-**Sure I will e-mail them to you, once I find my list again.

**Rena Moon-(**face is scarlet.) Thank you. (Bows humbly.) Winces at the mention of Haruka's temper, poor kouga-kun. Oh, no problem, you were just so nice, and I couldn't turn down a loyal reader/reviewer. (Kill them with kindness.)

I claim no ownership of InuYasha, or Sailor Moon.

Serenity sniffed as the meeting drew to an end, she had pent up energy and needed a release. She searched for her play companion Hotaru, but could not find the darken wolf anywhere. Musingly she tracked Hotaru's fading scent across the riverbed, and sent a sharp howl to Dante' and Haruka. The two wolves came to her call, and she quickly informed them of Hotaru's presence missing. Haruka, and Dante bowed and rushed off following the fading scent.

Hotaru gulped as she saw the frost eyes study her. Biting the inside of her cheek, she lowed herself to the ground and revealed her belly as a sign of submission. Kouga nodded back, and released her scruff, but not before retrieving the flute from her muzzle. "All right night-sister want to explain your presence in my den?" Kouga asked easily. Hotaru winced at his calculating gaze, and bowed her muzzle. She quickly explain her presence in short precise howls. Kouga nodded, laughed at her in joy. "Fear me not night-sister, I will cause no harm toward you, I only wished to know of your akeala." Kouga informed her. Hotaru happily flicked her tail back and forth as she talked of her play companion. She told many stories of Serenity and her's pup days, before Serenity lost her brother. Hotaru found in the stranger called Kouga, a companion, much like an elder brother. "Well, so many things you two manage to get in trouble over, and yet your loyalty is astounding." Kouga remarked over a final story.

Hotaru embolden by Kouga's laid back attitude, and non-threatening smell asked him a very troublesome question. "Where is your pack?" Hotaru asked, and felt the chill of death surround Kouga. Anger filled his arctic eyes, bleeding the pupils dangerously. He stood blindly growling, and this is how Haruka, Dante, and Serenity found them.

Haruka, Dante, and Serenity pounded the ground quickly seeking the young female. There had been an argument over Serenity's accompaniment, but she quickly reminded them that this wasn't the time for an argument. Together the trio rushed toward the dark-haired stranger's cave. Their nose picking up on his anger, and Hotaru's fear. Haruka reached the cave first and knocked Kouga down, all her weight pinning him to the ground. Dante entered as well, bounding over Haruka and adding more weight to the pin, both jaws held over his neck threateningly.

Serenity entered and shifted form to human, wrapping comforting arms around the frighten pup. Hotaru whined in confusion, and whimpered in fear burying her muzzle into Serenity's long hair. Serenity began to hummed calming Hotaru and the atmosphere surrounding them. Unnoticed by Serenity, Kouga's painful struggling started to cease.

Kouga absently knew he had frighten Hotaru by his change in demeanor. The question though brought angry memories to the surface, most of his pack slain by Naraku's puppet Kagura. The bodies laying around like discarded trash instead of the proud animals they were. Tricked into fighting InuYasha, and nearly losing his life to the false jewel in his arm. To lose his life that way would have been dishonorable, a wolf youkai either dies in battle or old age. To lose his life to trickery, he would of shamed his laws, gods, and himself. Not to mention his pack's revenge would of died with him. Then he felt threatening presences hold him down, with deathly precise strikes right above him. Lost deeply in his memories, he struggled with his hate as it visualized on his two captors.

He felt himself slipping, when he heard a soothing melody drag him back to reality. Coming face to face with a familiar grey alpha, and a very angry sandy-blonde she-wolf. However, his ears bought him toward the dying whimpers of Hotaru, and a calming voice humming. His nose alerted him to the hummers presence, and he knew he had screwed up again. The pair above him let him sit up, but did not lower their readied attack. His frosty blue eyes locked with two very angry and unforgiving sapphires. "Haruka, Dante, let us leave."he listened as she instructed the pair of protective wolves to back off. He now knew through Hotaru's stories the flute-player's name was Serenity. Observing as Haruka and Dante left first, probably to secure the path, he righted his jaw to form words.

Serenity kneeled and cradled Hotaru in her arms, as she turned she saw Hotaru's ears flicked back. "Sorry night-sister, Hotaru." Kouga called out, and watched as Hotaru nod in forgiveness. Serenity bristled protectively when she felt him approach. "Serenity, forgive me, here." Kouga stated and offered her flute back to her. Serenity observed as Hotaru placed her trust in the stranger and reach out with her muzzle to grasp the flute. "I am so sorry for everything." Kouga whispered, watching as she trustingly turned her exposed back to him and walked out. "Still, I am not giving up, now I have your name." He swore and was reward by a small warning bite near his ankle. Haruka had walked back in and bit him as a future warning that the next time he pulled a stunt, his death will be her jaws.

Well then, I think the title for this chapter is quite appropriate. Awe, poor Kouga-kun, a little bit unstable in his anger toward Naraku. Definitely not on Haruka's pleased list. (Is there even such a list?) Hotaru is so cute. Her character is loosely based on her human aspects in the show, and Toboe's character off of Wolf's Rain. Please Review

Much Care, WolfchildBlazer


	6. Kouga's Choice

**Unspoiled Rini-**No problem, everyone needs a little booster now and then. Nope, Kouga just can not win, but I did warn at the beginning that he wasn't gonna have it easy.

**Rena Moon-**(Major Blush.) Geez, you are always so kind in your reviews, I get such a head rush from all the blood joining my cheeks. Thank you kindly for your esteemed words. OH, FEEL BETTER. (Waves.) I guess you can thank your stars you don't have Venus taking care of you when your sick.

**Queen Diamond-**Yep, Kouga's trademark, his everlasting pride, and confidence.

**Moonbeam21-**Hey, how are you? I will be sending that e-mail soon.

I claim no ownership.

Kouga whimpered in his sleep as his dreams revisited his slain pack, and Kagome's rejection. He tossed fitfully until he could pull from the realm of dreams. Kouga awoke with a gasp, his eyes searching the shadows for his night demons. Unable, or maybe unwilling he could not slip back into the realm of sleep. Noting this he walked out of his small cave, subconsciously his feet began carrying toward Serenity's den.

Serenity was distracted for that evening and huffed in annoyance because of it. She casually slipped out of her warm den, grabbing her flute she walked over to her rock. Serenity gave her flute an interested sniff as she smelt the stranger's scent on her flute. Mechanically, she brought her flute to her lips, mentally wondering about the dark stranger. Her notes echoed hauntingly in to the night, drifting to the approaching wolf youkai. Serenity played out her frustration, and curiosity to the blacken sky.

Kouga sniffed a bit in joy as he heard the light notes of a familiar flute. Silently, but quickly he covered the ground to Serenity's den. Finding her once more upon the rock she always played upon. Kouga looked on in appreciation as the stars branded the beautiful youkai as one of their own. She looked wonderful in the light of the sun, but in starlight she positively glowed. He briefly wondered what Serenity would like in the moonlight. That brought up the thought of the new moon, which was tonight, which led to InuYasha, which led to... Kouga harshly cut off those thoughts, and instead lost himself to music and beauty of the night beauty of Serenity.

The pair were unaware of four sets of eyes watching them. A pair of garnets watched in amusement as the wolf youkai's enjoyed each other's company unconsciously. Next to the garnets, were a pair of innocent, but playful violet eyes. She smiled at her akeala's relaxed face, and the hypnotized expression of her adopted, surrogate elder brother. Across from them, far over a distant hill that faced the river was a set of charmed brown eyes filled with happiness for her friend. However, the last pair was no where near innocent scene. Oh no, these eyes of malicious hyacinth watched lewdly through a small handheld mirror. He reached one sickly pale hand to the surface of the mirror and brushed the image of Serenity's face. "I will posses you, Serenity." His evil, veiled voice washed over the room. No, those last pair of eyes, both Kouga and Serenity would of have gladly ripped from their sockets.

Leaving the darken venture of the last pair of eyes, we trace back to the happy brown eyes. These eyes belong to a one Kagome Higurashi, who had went to search out Kouga and try to mend their friendship. She had followed the pull of the jewels, after informing the inu-tachi were she was heading. InuYasha had argued quietly, but Kagome had reassured him, and walked off. Of course, not before sneaking a quick peak at the now black hair, and amber-eyed hanyou. Which lead us to point in now, Kagome laying on her stomach watching from hill top. She was glad that Kouga had found someone who actually struck his attention, for them, and not their abilities. Smiling happily she wiggled to get comfortable and watched the tender scene.

However, the amused garnet orbs, belong to the unusual colored elder she-wolf Setsuna. She walked toward Kouga and nudge him with her muzzle. He looked down and winced in surprise, noting that she carried some of Serenity's scent appointing her part of Serenity's pack. The amused Setsuna shook out her ruff, and transform back into her humanized form. "Don't worry, I am not here to chase you off." Setsuna informed him, and watched Kouga relaxed. She smiled mysteriously, with a hint of mischievousness and gazed toward Serenity. "Personally, I think you would be good for my hime, but don't let Haruka or Dante catch you." She said and shifted back into wolf form, bounding back to Serenity. Leaving a dumbfounded Kouga standing there, his mouth slightly open. His youkai half preened in happiness, while his memories brought him to a screeching halt at Kagome.

The last pair of eyes belong to Hotaru, who went to Serenity when Setsuna bounded off to Kouga. She nudge Serenity's knee, and watch the sapphire eyes of her friend fall on her. Her muzzle form a half smirk and glanced in the direction of Kouga. Both of them withheld a giggle at the dumbfounded expression. They watched as Setsuna ran over and curled up beside her rock.

Serenity glanced over to the garnet eyed one and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you say to him?" Serenity asked. Setsuna gazed up with the same mysterious, mischievous smirk she had given Kouga.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Serenity." She said and laid her head back on her paws. Serenity eyed her happily, and Setsuna sighed. "Yes, you can really go over there, without an escort." Setsuna told her, and pointed her muzzle in Kouga's direction. Serenity smiled and happily bounced from her rock. This time she approach Kouga, her face beaming with curiosity.

Kouga growled in happiness, and his tail swished a little as he saw the open expression of the female. He bowed his head and exposed his neck in trust to her. Kouga heard her gasp before approaching, finally her scent practically drowned him. He heard her stop and he raised his head to lock eyes with Serenity. Not wanting to scare her, he slowly raised his hand. He waited for Serenity to grasp it, when she did, he swiftly leaned down and kiss the back of her hand. "My name is Kouga, wolf youkai lord of the eastern tribe." He said still bowing over their clasped hands. Kouga felt her shift, and then he heard a melodious sound, he glanced up to find Serenity giggling.

"Pleasure to meet you Kouga, I am Serenity, lady akeala of the river tribe." She informed him. She locked eyes with him and smiled grandly at him. "Kouga, what did Setsuna say to you?" Serenity inquired. Kouga smirked, freeing his hand from the grasp, he crossed his arms. He leaned toward her with a playful smirk on his face.

"Now, now its polite of a lady to inquire of another's business." He told her with a smirk. Kouga was rewarded with a childish pout, and he felt his wolf blood quiver. "However, since is the first time we have conversed, I will tell you." Kouga informed her. Serenity leaned closer, invading his personal space, drawing all of his attention her.

"Really?"Serenity asked cheerfully. She got a nod and a blank gaze from Kouga. Budding with anticipation, she leaned even closer to Kouga. "What did she say?" She whimpered out. Kouga swallowed back a possessive growl as he heard her whimper. He felt his orbs of arctic ice locking with the clear innocent sapphires of hers.

However, the spell of the moment was shattered by a down wind which blew from on top the mountain that Kagome resided from. Serenity panicked, and curled into Kouga's side searching out the strange scent. Kouga answer with his protective instincts, one arm wrapping around Serenity's shoulders. He growled, searching out what frightened the female, his nose alerted him to the problem. That scent wasn't strange to him, and he grew lax. Serenity gazed at him, when she sense his change in demeanor. "Kagome." He whispered in a forgotten tone, his arm sliding from Serenity's shoulders.

Serenity whimpered, her heart felt hurt, though she knew not why, and pulled away from Kouga. She flicked a glance of betrayal at him, when he turned to her in a dazed confusion. Serenity shook her head, and ran from him, bounding toward her comforting den. She bypassed the curious gazes of Setsuna and Hotaru ducking into her cave, her hand gripping her forgotten flute. Serenity picked it up to play, when the scent of Kouga shifted from the flute, and she tossed in anger.

Nearly hitting Haruka who laid close to her area. Haruka gazed over at Serenity, and flicked a gaze at the flute. She walked over and gently picked up the flute in her muzzle. Her paws trekked over by Serenity and she laid the cherish item at her feet. Haruka looked at her curious, befuddled to Serenity's reaction to the flute. Seeing tears on Serenity's cheeks, she leaned forward and licked them away, that is when her nose picked up the dark haired stranger's scent. It swathed Serenity's form, and Haruka made a connection. She gave her akeala one more licked and bounded out of the cave, searching out the one that hurt Serenity. Haruka saw him glancing up to the hill that protected the river from spies. Her jaws opened to reveal her sharp teeth, she bounded past Setsuna, and Hotaru.

Kouga was torn, what was Kagome doing here? His eyes had long since found the brown orbs of his refused one. He growled in confusion, and his wolf nearly rumbled to get out when Serenity ran from him in hurt. Kouga stood there seeking answers from the brown orbs. Eventually he found all of his answers, and he felt a weight lift from his heart in understanding. He nodded to Kagome with a free smirk before turning to Serenity's den. However, the friendship renewed would be the only goodwill from this turn, as his orbs found an angry Haruka barreling toward him.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, Kouga, could you of kept you mouth shut? I doubt this little twist will help him, oh what will be the repercussions of his actions? Ta, and what of those evil eyes? (As if we don't know who they belong to.) Oh well, I hoped you enjoy this tid bit. Please Review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	7. By the Skin of Your Fur

**Moonbeam21-**Is it out of your system?

**Rena Moon-** (Eyes Wide in surprise.) Hey Mina! (Glances around and locates Yaten.) Catch! (Hurls the surprised singer in front of the derange blonde.) Sorry Yaten! (Quickly reaches over and yanks over Rena Moon from the sight of the blonde.) Come on, Rena Moon lets get you out of here. Thanks for your kind words. Kouga is in mighty big trouble.

I claim no ownership of said shows. **WARNING** spoilers for the show if you have not seen past Koga and Sesshomaru : A Deadly Encounter or read past Manga 104. This stands for up and coming chapters too. Although I will try to keep it vague.

Haruka clenched her jaws in appreciation of the up and coming battle. After all, she looked forward to taking the hurt of her akeala out of the hide of the dark haired stranger. Rushing the stunned stranger, her feet pounded the ground eagerly.

Kouga gulped as he saw the approaching figure of the sandy-blonde she-wolf. Lowering his defenses he stood and face his attacker with pride. However, he was saved by a streak of dark green that placed itself in the middle of the path. Glancing down he was shocked to find the elder she-wolf Setsuna.

Haruka halted her rush as she saw the form of the elder wolf. "Stand aside." Haruka growled out at the she-wolf. Setsuna raised her head, and ruffled her hackles.

"Kazeshu, the roukan wishes this ookami to keep his life." Setsuna warned.

"I care not that the roukan wants him alive, he hurt our akeala." Haruka bit back.

"You will do as the wolf counsel says." Setsuna lectured.

"Your loyalty, Kirishu, to which is always torn between the roukan and our akeala, tell me which one do you put first?" Haruka grounded out. Setsuna ruffled her fur at that question, and growled in warning.

"My loyalty, Kazeshu, is always to our akeala first, however, the yogensha said that the combined roukyou is reliant on him." Setsuna evenly informed her. "Stand down, Kazeshu." Setsuna ordered.

"Alright, but if he hurts the akeala once more, I do not care what the roukan says." Haruka stated. Setsuna nodded, and turned an inquiring eyebrow to Haruka.

"Where is Umishu?" Setsuna wondered.

"Sleeping." Haruka responded. "Hanteishu was with you right?" Haruka asked referring to Hotaru. Setsuna nodded, and pointed her muzzle back toward Hotaru. "Right, I am going to check on the Akeala, you deal with him." Haruka informed her. Setsuna nodded once more, and watched Haruka lope back to the cave. She turned to Kouga and shook her head.

"You know, you really hurt Serenity's feelings." Setsuna murmured off handedly. Kouga raised an interested eyebrow at Setsuna statement. "Though, I guess she just isn't in your caliber." Setsuna mentioned, and started walking away. "I figure Serenity could always do better with her choosing of friends." Setsuna flicked over her left shoulder. Kouga held his breath at the sting, and hunkered his shoulders.

"Please, tell her I am sorry." Kouga mumbled out. Setsuna turned around a gave her mysterious half smirk and smile.

"Tell her yourself, tomorrow morning, it will be your only chance." Setsuna informed him, and walked back into the den. "Come on Hotaru, hanteishu." Setsuna instructed.

Kouga walked quickly back to his cave, however, two youkai's were waiting for him. "Ginta, Hakkaku, why are you here?" Kouga inquired to his two remaining pack members.

"We have information on Naraku." the shave bald one except with a white rooster like mohawk said.

"What Ginta?" Kouga asked with surprise.

"We found a Buddhist monk that was forced to build a stronger force field around Naraku." the multi colored short haired one said. His black hair entwined with a purple crown of bangs.

"Really Hakkaku?" Kouga intoned. They both nodded, and Kouga cheered in silent happiness. "Well lets go." Kouga instructed, forgetting Setsuna's warning about Serenity. The trio left the cave, their trek however brought them pass Serenity's den, and Kouga stopped. "Serenity." Kouga whispered. "Hold, I will be right back." Kouga instructed.

Running down to where Serenity's rock was he grabbed a couple of flowers in passing. Lashing them together with some grass strips he laid them down on the rock. Also he plucked three stands of his raven hair, and two hairs from his furred tail. He tucked these in as well, to assure Serenity of his identity. They also stood for his sincerity, to part with strands of fur is a promise to return. "Sorry, I couldn't tell you face to face, Serenity." Kouga whispered to the flowers. "Don't worry though I will be back." Kouga promised, and took off into his tornado like gale. Unfortunately, he did that too close to the flowers, and the gale force winds sent the flowers into the river current. Kouga's apology would not be seen by the sapphirine eyes of the female youkai.

Serenity tussled with waking this morning, her clawed hand resting on her flute. Dismally she sat on her pallet staring at it in muted distrust. Her ears pricked when she heard soft footfalls, looking up she gazed on the garnets of one of her wisest advisors. "Serenity, wait by your rock, play, he might come and explain his actions." Setsuna instructed. Serenity glanced into the sincere eyes of her friend and nodded.

"Very well, I shall, but by the sun's own institute, we must leave when the sun cast a south west shadow on our river's hills." Serenity agreed. "I shall give him until then, if he does not show, we must make haste for Mount Hakurei." Serenity inscribed to her advisor. Setsuna nodded and then urged Serenity out the cave.

Serenity approached her rock and lifted her flute to play. "Perhaps I shall play of my confusion budding in my heart." Serenity mused, and then lifted her fingers to the holes of the flute. Soft music spilled from the wooden instrument, but hidden with the confused tone, was one of soft hope. The notes crept higher as the sun rose, and cast its rose dusted light onto the lips of the cliffs. Serenity opened her eyes as she felt the warmth from the sun, and turned to the direction of the shadow. "He did not come." Serenity whispered with a broken tone. "No matter, I have revenge to seek." Serenity scolded herself and stood staring into the rising sun. She was broken out of her reverent thoughts by a gentle clasp around her limp left hand. Gazing down into the eyes of her companion she sighed. "Ah Dante, you did warn me." Serenity murmured, with a gentle thrust into her sash she secured her flute. "Come, call for the hunt, it is time to leave." Serenity instructed and watched as Dante ran into the cave howling. As the river pack gather around Serenity's rock, she turned a determined gaze to the sky. Her pack surrounded her, and she let out a blood chilling howl, chorus by the pack.

A little off in the distance a silver haired youkai, with cold gold eyes blinked in the direction of the howls. "Some one calls for a blood hunt, interesting." He stated. The morning sunlight played off his features, the purple moon pointing to the left, the elegant kimono, covered by harsh war armor, and the long flowing boa.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is that?" A little raven haired girl with a side ponytail asked the golden eyed youkai.

"Nothing Rin." He answers, and together with a two headed brown dragon demon, a toad youkai, and the young girl continue on.

Just when Kouga was actually moving on good graces, he just had to follow his bloodlust. Hmm, Sesshomaru finally graces the scene, and the council of wolves subterfuge Haruka's protection. What is it that is building the background beyond the call of revenge?

Word List-

**Kazeshu**-Wind Leader **Roukan-**Wolf Council **Ookami**-wolf

**Kirishu-**Mist Leader **Yogensha-**Prophetess **Roukyou-**Wolf Power

**Umishu-**Ocean Leader **Hanteishu-**Judgement Leader

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	8. Pointed Interactions

**Mayla-**(Nods) Yes, in fact she should be making an appearance soon. In about two or three more chapters, promise.

**Rena Moon-** Now, now, if Kouga got hurt by Haruka, then by the law of the wolf, they would have to care for him. With three wolves out for some pain for Kouga, I doubt he would feel to comfortable in Serenity's Den. No problem saving you. (Shudders.) No body wants to go through that. (Waves back.) Thank you much.

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, no ownership.**

Serenity traveled quickly over the land, her pack beating out the ground from beneath her. She halted when she heard a frighten cry in front of her. Glancing up she notice a small ningen girl with raven hair, a bit bunched up in a side ponytail. With dark eyes, and a red kimono, she stared frightfully at Serenity's pack. Serenity stepped forward slightly, confused at the fear radiating from the girl. "What frightens you?" Serenity inquires, and hears the girl whimper.

"Rin!" a high voice calls out from the trees lining the brook they were passing. Serenity observes as the girl whips her head to the sound, and a small green, toad youkai stumbles in front of the girl. He holds up a two-face staff threateningly at Serenity and her pack. "Be gone from here." He orders imperiously, and a few of her pack snickers. Haruka and Dante step up beside Serenity with a protective growl. Hearing the girl whimper, and the stench of fear flood her nostrils, Serenity reacted.

"Stand down." Serenity ordered, and her pack stepped away including her two protective guards. Sitting down on the ground, Serenity drew out her flute, and began to play a soothing tone. She watched as the toad youkai swayed, and fell asleep standing up, she chuckled mentally. Releasing the flute from her lips, she offered a soft smile. "Now child, what frightens you so?" Serenity inquired softly and watched as the girl nervously shuffled.

"Rin, was attack by wolves." She answers, and Serenity frowns thoughtfully.

"Whose Rin?" Serenity asked, and watched as the girl pointed to herself. 'Oh, she speaks in third person.' Serenity remarked to herself. "You were attacked by wolves?" She repeated, and watched the girl nod fearfully. "Are any of the wolves that attacked you here, in my pack?" She inquires and watched as Rin scans the pack. With a gentle shake of her head, she steps a little closer. "Do not worry, my pack and I do not attack humans." Serenity swore, and laid her flute across her lap. Flicking a glance at the still nervous girl, she tilted her head. "Would you like me to play again?" Serenity offered, and saw Rin smile, with a nod she lifted the flute back to her lips. She slid her fingers over the small holes, sliding her eyes closed in contentment. For a while she played undisturbed, but the sound of sliding steel snapped her eyes open.

Serenity came face to sword, held by an unamused Taiyoukai. Lowering her flute, she tilted her head in curiosity at the threat. "May I help you?" Serenity asked softly, with out threat any where in her voice.

"Do not harm Rin." His smooth voice warned, the little girl tucking around his left leg. Serenity smiled softly at the scene, before alighting her attention back on the protective lord.

"I bring no intention of harming the small girl, I only wondered at her fear." Serenity informed, and stood slowly up. She nodded to Rin, and bowed to the sword wielding youkai. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." Serenity stated, and laid her flute back into her sash. "I am the lady akeala, Serenity, of the wolf river tribe." Serenity spoke to them. She saw the taiyoukai study her pack with an even eye before placing his sword away. "You are, Mi'lord?" Serenity inquired politely.

The taiyoukai turned away, and gazed down at the small girl who bounded from his leg toward Serenity. He kept a very strict eye on all the wolves as Rin approached. "He is Lord Sesshomaru." Rin informed them cheerfully, and bounced over to the sleeping toad youkai. "This is Master Jaken." She also stated, and skipped back to Serenity. "May Rin see your flute?" Rin asked, her eyes big and pleading with the ookami akeala. Serenity giggled, and untied her flute from her side, handing it to the small girl. Serenity then turned her attention to the taiyoukai, now noted as Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands?" Serenity enquired, and observed the taiyoukai nod. "Has the rebellion died down finally between the Western Lands, and the Panther Demon Tribe?" She asked in interest.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru rebuffed her statement. Serenity sighed, and held up her right wrist, a jagged tattoo of a fang was etched on her ivory skin.

"Lord InuTashio, marked me after I saved his life in passing." Serenity explained, rubbing a finger over the tattoo. "I merely wondered if the score was settled." Serenity stated. Sesshomaru gazed imperiously at the tattoo, before looking back at the owner.

"Yes, the rebellion is done." He responded.

"InuTashio?" Serenity fearfully inquired.

"Dead, for several years." Sesshomaru stated, and glanced at Rin. "What of the favor owed to you by him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Never fulfilled." She answered honestly.

"I see, so my line owes you a debt." Sesshomaru remarked. "Do you come seeking compensation?"He asked, studying the akeala.

"Yes, but not from you." Serenity intoned, her voice lit dark. She receive a curious eyebrow from the lord. "We called a blood hunt, for the one known as Naraku." Serenity informed him, her tone cold. "Have you heard anything about his movements?" Serenity wondered, and watched the taiyoukai shake his head. "From our sources, he resides behind a priest's barrier on Mount Hakurei." Serenity stated recalling her direction. "A large dark cloud is building over the mountain, obviously Naraku is regrouping from something." Serenity murmured.

"Yes, he was struck by the twin fang swords appropriated by my line." Sesshomaru informed her.

"I see, you also wish for Naraku's blood?" sought from the lord. A nod greeted her statement. "Hmm, well then we must part ways, I will see you again, Sesshomaru-san." Serenity offered, and bowed down toward Rin. "Little one, when we see you again, how about I give you a flute?" Serenity suggested, Rin nodded with a smile and handed over the flute. "Good-bye, and may the wolf lord look kindly upon your journey."Serenity blessed, then she and her pack continued toward the mountain.

Not more then minutes later InuYasha and his group fortune upon Sesshomaru. Both brother's drew their swords to attack, but Sesshomaru flippantly called out. "I do not have time to kill you today InuYasha." he stated with his sword Tokijin humming. "I have heard of where Naraku is, and must continue on." Sesshomaru stated, gesturing Aun to pick up Rin and Jaken. The group sped away leaving a yelling InuYasha.

Miroku turned to InuYasha with an anxious gaze. "Hurry, we must follow them." Miroku urged, and the Inu-tachi took off to follow Sesshomaru.

Kouga climbed up the next mountain path, heading north. Absently he noted that he headed for Ayame's pack of the north. However, his only thoughts were the end of Naraku's life, and the sight of Serenity when he returned. 'I have reason to return.' He murmured softly inside. "Naraku, you are mine!" Kouga cried out, and the blood hunt cry spilled from his lips.

Meanwhile far inside Mount Hakurei, several lumps of white pulsed in silence. Suspended from the crater of the Mountain was the upper torso of Naraku. His breathing was labored, and his face etched in a painful reminder of the two inu brothers. "Very soon." He whispered, and one of the lumps of white pulsed harder.

Hmm, well that kind of follows the InuYasha line. Except for a few things here and there, but no matter. Yes, the debt owed by InuTashio will play a part later on. Okay, hope you enjoy.

Best Tidings,

WolfchildBlazer.


	9. The Heat Don't Bother Me

**Rena Moon-**Thank you kindly. I just strive to constantly evolve my style until I can finalize it.

**Queen Diamond-**Did warn that he was going to have it rough. Ne, but he is not out of the running yet. Their re-meet on the road should be quite fun.

**Moonbeam21-**(Nods.) Okay, as long as you are sure. Don't know about a _love_ triangle, but there are going to be some mishaps. (Giggles at the future chapters.) I think mishaps is to weak a word. Catastrophes? (Nods.) Yeah, that might describe them.

**Unspoiled Rini-**I picked up that novel you suggested this weekend, read it in about thirty minutes, and had to read it again because it was so catching. Poor Vivian, how vile of Astrid to do that to her.

I claim no ownership, and the original female cat demon belongs to Mayla.

As Serenity and her pack traveled further North, their noses alerted them to a warning. Serenity slowed her pack down and lifted her nose upwards to catch the scent better with her youkai nose. Loud growls and much hissing echoed in her ears as it bounced off the land. "Oh, no." She muttered as she realized what had happen. "We must settle here for a few days." Serenity ordered, gesturing Dante and Haruka to her. "I must continue on ahead to make peace with the tribal leader of the cat demons." Serenity informed them. "It seems we have stumbled into their territory and its mating season." She nipped out, and started to walk on. Serenity stopped for a minute as she heard argumentative growls between her alpha siblings. She withheld a giggle as Haruka and Dante argued who would accompany her and who would watch the pack. However, it was Setsuna who stepped up, and lead Serenity away from the dispute. By the time the siblings had settled in an agreement, Serenity was already gone. Their noses caught Setsuna's scent with her, they both sat on the haunches and pouted.

Serenity approach with the wind to alert the leader to her presence. One hand was tucked tightly in Setsuna's scruff as she walked on. Finally, her eyes alighted on the leaders of the tribe. The ruler was an elder of his tribe, his brown hair was lassoed by a hair-tie in a long ponytail. He had raven stripes through his hair, tail, and fur on his shoulders and wrists. Misty green eyes stared at Serenity in measure before gesturing closer. Beside him was another cat demon, and her nose found no relation between the two. "What brings a wolf demoness this way?" He inquired. Serenity bowed to him, showing her neck as a sign of trust before straightening.

"Sir, I am the akeala of my pack, we are on a blood hunt and it carried us this way." Serenity explained and observed the slitting of the eyes. "I only came to inform you of my pack's presence on the south border of your land, we were unaware that is was mating time." She continued and he nodded to her statement.

"Ah, I see, well it is alright wolf akeala." He told her, and her eyes trained on the one beside him. The ruler laughed before laying a calm hand on the female cat demon who was unaffected by the heat of the mates. "This is my adopted heir, her whole tribe was slain." He informed her and gestured Serenity closer. "However, my mate is with kitten, and I am afraid that she is no longer my legit heir by law." He explained quietly, Serenity nodded sadly before a thought dawned on her.

"She could travel with us for a while." Serenity offered and watched as the ruler mused over the suggestion.

"Yes, that could be the best thing for her." He agreed and turned to the quiet cat demoness off to his side. "Marilla, please approach." He ordered, and with a small nod responded. As Marilla drew closer to them, Serenity took time to study her new friend.

Her first noticeable feature was the long brown hair tamed in a braid. Serenity continued to casually observe her, her next feature was the slitted cat-eyes of blue that gleamed at her in mistrust. Marilla's tail flicked back and forth showing her apprehension and Serenity noted the coloring to be brown as well. Noting the sharp claws, pointed ears, and sash sword she nodded to Marilla.

Now Serenity studied her clothing, making a check to see if it would last a few miles of travel. Her style of kimono was a little more modern then Serenity's, but allowed for maximum movement. It was black and sleeveless, its hem cutting off before her lower knees and trimmed in silver. She had what the ningen's calls shorts under the kimono to balance out the long silts that run lower thigh high in the kimono, these were white. Her feet were bare, but the callouses spoke of many miles of travel. Silver guards donned her wrists and ankles, accessorial to her silver belt. A small smile spread across Serenity's face at the easy movement clothing, but she worried about the absent armor.

"Marilla, this wolf akeala has agreed to let you travel with them for a bit." The ruler stated as the female cat demon stood next to Setsuna and him. "I know you always wanted to see more of the world since your home was destroyed." He softly stated. "I hope you find what it is you are looking for Marilla." He whispered and waved good bye to Serenity, Setsuna and Marilla.

As they made way out of the loud noise, Serenity turned to her new companion with a kind smile. "Well, welcome to my pack, I am Lady Serenity, but just call me Serenity." She greeted and laid a hand on Setsuna's crown. "This unusual looking wolf youkai is my oldest and wisest advisor Setsuna." Serenity informed her. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She added with a bow and waited for some response from the cat demoness.

"I am Marilla, as you have found out." She began, and a small smile alighted on her face. "I thank you for allowing me this opportunity." She stated and Serenity nodded with a large smile.

"No problem, my pack is real friendly, just watch out for the goof's Haruka and Dante." Serenity chirped and led her into the lazing pack the rest of the day was sorting through introductions and acclamations. At the dusk's first breath Serenity carried out her flute, and sniffed it lightly in sadness before playing. Everyone relaxed under the soothing melody and Serenity was left to her thoughts. 'Kouga, why?' Her thoughts brought no relief and a cough drew her attention. Serenity blinked as the taller cat demoness kneeled beside her and laid a comforting hand on her knee.

"I see you are troubled Serenity, I am here to listen if you like." Marilla offered quietly and Serenity smiled sadly.

"Thank you, I am not ready to talk about it, but it helps knowing that you care and you want to listen." Serenity responded and then took a deeper look into those shadow azure eyes. "I as well, am here to listen, to anything." Serenity declared softly before patting the hand that rested upon her knee. "Shall I play?" Serenity inquired and Marilla nodded. The music helped soothe their souls at the moment and they couldn't help the bond of companionship they felt or the small smiles that settled upon them.

Sesshomaru with held a snarl as he realized his path was blocked by frolicking felines. He was also aware that his half brother and his,..group followed him. Settling down upon the soft grass he tucked Rin into his white boa before mostly relaxing.

InuYasha sniffed the tangent air, and called a stop to his friends. "We can go no further for now, the tribe ahead of us is in heat." InuYasha warned. The group nodded and set out their bedrolls.

Kouga sniffed in a huff, so far Ginta and Hakkaku had been quite useless in their directions. Catching the scent of the area he groaned, they had been past this area three times now! Ordering a rest period he settled down lazily on a rock. While sitting there his eyes looked up to the sky and there he wished to see Serenity soon.


	10. Enter Cross

**Rena Moon-**Thank you very much, and I will pass your words onto Mayla, who is the creator of Marilla.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. No ownership.

A week or so passed in the wait of heat to be settled. Over this time Marilla and Serenity had become close companions, nearly as protective of one another as the lead duo Haruka and Dante were of them. The fact Marilla was a cat demoness matter not to them, in fact it made them more protective because she wasn't a full fledge wolf demon. In this time Marilla noticed Serenity's bouts of passing depression at times, and though they were close, she hadn't been able to fully understand these bouts yet.

It was the eve of the last night, before the neko tribe would be out of heat. Serenity was sitting a little ways off from the pack staring absently at nothing. Marilla concerned, approached her distant friend, with a deep frown. She was in another bout of depression, fiddling with her wooden flute. Exasperated, she reached down, and snatched the flute, making a motion to throw the troublesome item. Finally, Serenity reacted, and she stood up. "No!" Serenity cried out, and Marilla lower her hand with a curious eyebrow raised. "Please, don't, I'll explain." She stated. Marilla nodded, hugging the wolf akeala before handing the flute back. "When I was back in my home territory, a strange ookami youkai had stumbled upon my pack." Serenity whispered, and Marilla winced slightly as she realized this was a matter of the heart.

"I am sorry." Marilla spoke, and Serenity shook her head.

"No, it is okay, I needed to talk about this." Serenity answered.

"If you are sure..." Marilla responded, Serenity gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sure." Serenity reassured her. "Anyway, he continued to visit, until finally we assumed a repose of contact, I found myself in tranced at his inner self." She continued. "Yet, it seemed that I was only a friendly acquaintance used to draw another's attention." Serenity whispered. "My wise council said to wait for him to apologize in the morning, but I waited, and nothing.." She stopped to gather herself. "He never showed, and yet, my heart still calls for him." Serenity murmured. "You must think me a silly girl." She nipped out. Marilla shook her head in a negative gesture before hugging the distraught akeala.

"No, I don't think you are silly." Marilla started. "I think you are brave to risk a chance like that." She countered. "He doesn't know what a wonderful person he missed out on." Marilla stated, smiling at her friend. Serenity hugged back, before pulling out a little. "Now where is that smile of yours?" Marilla teased, and Serenity smiled.

"Thank you." Serenity told her sincerely.

"No problem, now, I want to hear you play something energetic, we have a busy day tomorrow, yes?" Marilla encourage, Serenity nodded and lifted the flute to her lips. 'If I ever meet this 'stranger,' I won't let him hurt you again my friend, I swear it.' Marilla silently promised. Watching the younger demoness play, and her eyes narrowed at the tear tracks on the blondes face. The bonding moment through, they said their good nights, and slipped into dreamland.

Meanwhile, closing in on the resting area of Serenity's pack was a trio. Kouga rushed, pushing his two followers as far as possible. 'I must hurry.' He thought. 'I need to get back to my river one.' He added, and strained even further on his leg muscles, the jewel shards glowing wildly.

Morning didn't dawn quickly enough for the Taiyoukai lord. Far ready to put this land behind him, and have Naraku's heart crushed in his claw. His nose alerted to the proximity of his half brother, and he bit back a growl. He had no time for his foolish hanyou relation. Lifting the sleeping Rin into his arms, he kicked Jaken to awaken him, and then Sesshomaru took off in the direction of Mt. Hakurei. A minute wondering at the akeala that had cross his path a week ago.

InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms in anger, a scowl across his face. "Hurry up!" He snapped out, his anxiousness getting the better of him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out sweetly, he turned his eyes to hers.

"Yes Kagome?" He answered politely, trying to avoid repercussions of his hasty actions.

"Osuwari!" She yelled out, and he yelped as he met ground. Ground was very happy to meet him again, as they were constantly saying hello. Sighing into the dirt, he forewent his normal tirade of curses for he admitted that this time it '_might_,' have been his fault. Pushing up, he swept off the loose dirt from his clothing and shook out his mane of hair. Turning to apologize, he felt slim arms slip around his mid-section in a hug. He laid his hands over those resting in front of him, gently unlocked them, and turned to face the one that was resting against his back. InuYasha's soulful golden eyes locked with those of Kagome, and subconsciously he remembers a certain moment during their battle against Kaguya. Lightly blushing, he quickly hugs Kagome, shocking the raven haired girl. One claw slips through her raven strands before he whirls and walks onward.

Again Kagome is left wanting, but willing to wait for the stubborn hanyou.

Stretching Serenity popped the kinks out of her shoulders. Smiling to her lazy pack members, she lets out sharp howl waking them from their lethargic haze. They snap to attention and Serenity sets the signal to continue, however, they change direction to a westward face. She decides the pace to be a smooth walk for now. Yet, after a few miles she stops, and her face turns white. Sorrows shoots through her eyes, and one word drops from her lips. "Kouga."

Well, it's been a while sense I updated, and for that I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. Well, well, looks like a meeting is on the way. Oh, how is Marilla going to react to our little wolf youkai? See you soon.

Please review,

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer


	11. The Knife of Misunderstood Betrayal

I wonder where all my reviewers went?

Sighs. I claim no ownership of InuYasha or Sailor Moon.

Marilla halted right behind her friend, her tail hair bristling at the sight of Serenity's white face. Haruka along with Dante stepped in front of Serenity growling as they saw the approaching dust cloud.

Kouga stinted, his nose and inner beast alerting him to a certain presence. "Serenity?" He asked the swirling air. Speeding up, his eyes picked out a pack of wolves, and dancing silver hair. The sight became clearer the closer he got, and he knew it was her. Especially when he noted with ironic bemusement that Haruka and Dante stood protectively before her. Happy to see the female, he bypassed the two protective wolves by leaping over them and reaching for Serenity. However, he was stopped by a long blade resting pointedly against his Adam's apple.

"Don't." was the escaped hiss that laid behind the blade. Kouga glanced up to find a female cat demon staring in anger at him. He smirked peacefully, at the thought of Serenity accepting others into her pack. Kouga attempted to push on, but the stronger force on the blade made him stay his place. Glancing questioningly at Serenity, he was confused at the hurt and anger on her face. That sparing glance was all he got as she whirled on her heel and sprinted into the throng of her pack in her wolfen form. He glanced in question as Hotaru approached him with a confused but warning growl.

"What is it?" Kouga asked them, and it was Setsuna who answered him.

"She waited for that morning for an apology for that one night, but you never showed." Setsuna told him, her eyes glinting with hidden information.

"No, I left a token of apology that dusk before leaving." Kouga appeased.

"Liar!" was shouted at him, by Marilla, and Haruka. Marilla continued on with the sentence though.

"Serenity explained to me what has her saddened, and she found nothing from you that morning, I see no reason to doubt her." She dared him to contradict her.

"I swear!" Kouga claimed, and Setsuna halted the advance of the two itching to rip his throat out.

"He speaks the truth, I saw him place the token down, and Serenity speaks the truth as well for she never received it." Setsuna dictated to them. Haruka whirled on her and a growled at her instead.

"You knew this and yet you didn't tell her, she's been hurting over him." Haruka spoke. "This is the second time I doubt you loyalty." She warned. Setsuna glanced in warning at Haruka before answering her.

"It wasn't my place to tell her." Setsuna stated, Haruka recoiled at the comment. Hotaru cut in before something was done that would hold regret.

"All right, we know there is truth to both sides, so what happened in between them?" Hotaru inquired. Setsuna did a half smirk across her muzzle and turned to Kouga.

"Thou must really be careful where one starts to kick up wind." She chimed. Kouga glanced confused at the statement before connecting the dots.

"When I took off in my run, the tornado like speeds must of blew the token away." He reiterated.

"That's about it." Setsuna agreed. Marilla scoffed at the trade of information turning to the wolf male.

"Still he couldn't spare a few minutes to meet her that morning, when now he acts like nothing could stop him to see her." She mentioned, and glared darkly at him. "Stay away from her, because she doesn't seem to be a priority to you." Marilla hissed, and the two protective wolves nodded. Then she turned and left following the scent of her friend. Haruka and Dante spared one more glare before also disappearing into the pack. Kouga glanced down at the two who were basically rooting for him, and sighed with depression.

"Don't give up big brother, Serenity will listen, especially if Sets-mama explains." Hotaru yipped at him, to which he brightened and hugged the young wolfing. An elegant howl had Hotaru wiggling out of his embrace and dashing off. "Sorry Michi-mama calls." She informed him. Kouga then looked imploringly to Setsuna, the one that's been kindest to him. She nodded to him, and he hugged her as well, unaware that a pair of sapphires had caught that last action and misread it.

Serenity had stopped running and turned back. Though she was hurt she was also curious to his explanation, also she didn't want to see him dead. As she was sure Haruka and Dante be skinning him now. With a heavy sigh she arrived back just in time to see Kouga embrace Setsuna with a smile of happiness. A knife cut at her heart, and she rested a pained hand to it with confusion. Again she knew it hurt, deeply, but still unsure as to the reason why. Covering the soft cry she took off, dropping the flute she loved again.

Setsuna jerked out of the embrace when she heard the sound of something striking the grass. Rushing over to where the sound originated, she caught site of fading pigtails and the flute resting abandon on the ground. Kouga appeared a few seconds later confused once more. "Oh no." Setsuna quipped.

"What..?" Kouga responded.

"Follow me now!" Setsuna urged, and the chase was on.

As promised I updated this story as well, but it seems I am losing readers. Well not true, it's just the stats don't add up. 'Sighs.' Please review.

Much Care,

WCB.


	12. I Can Catch You

**Jassy Phay-**Thanks

**Tasie-**'Smiles Crookedly,' Now I did warn that it would be difficult. Ah, I just thought Kouga needed some limelight.

**Rena Moon-**Thanks. 'Sighs.' Oh, well, I'll keep writing for the one's that enjoy it.

No ownership, and thanks for the reviews.

'Run, faster..' She urged her feet beating in tune with her pounding heart. 'Escape..pain.' Serenity cried in thought, her long hair swaying behind her. "Why does it hurt?" Serenity asked to the air.

"Serenity!" Setsuna's faint voice called from behind her, but she ignored the cry shoving onward.

Kouga's inner beast growled at him while surfacing ever quickly. Shoving away the growl, he glanced at Setsuna with a hidden message before kicking into high gear. His high-power shards made him pick up the pace and his blood trembled as he caught sight of the fleeing Serenity. Pumping his legs faster, he leapt and gently tackled the female to the ground. Serenity opened her eyes, and locked with his before beginning to thrash. "Stop thrashing." He growled softly with a small warning. As she squirmed beneath him, rousing the inner youkai inside him.

Serenity sensed the quiet warning and halted, but she glared for all her worth. "Serenity." Setsuna drew her attention. Serenity twisted a little beneath her captor to look at her most trusted advisor. "It's not what you think." Her advisor continued. Serenity glanced between the two with a mounting curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Serenity inquired. With that the story was told once again. Serenity laid listening to the tale still beneath the entranced Kouga. When the story was done Setsuna crept away as she saw her leader was a bit preoccupied. Serenity finally became aware of their position again, noticing that Kouga was not quite on the plain of conscious, she slipped from under him.

Kouga blinked awake as he felt the presence leave him. Glancing over he noted the almost coy gaze Serenity shot him. Before shoving him to the ground and taking off in play. He chuckled and chased after her. Serenity glanced back only once, catching the determine frost of the male ookami. Her blood warmed her veins as her cheeks flushed with excitement. Once again she found herself tackled under the dominating male. "Caught you." He whispered, brushing the lobe of her ear.

She whimpered slightly, as he began nuzzling her neck. First, he blew warmed air though his nose coloring the rim of her neck. Then softly burying the tip of his nose into her crook of her shoulder. Another whimper escaped her as she enjoyed the attention of his ministrations. The whimper was drawing his blood into a tight boiling eradicating his normal self-control. Serenity seemed to sense this, though a young alpha leader. Suddenly Haruka's scent drew her attention, and she pushed the growling male away. Hazy eyes opened to gaze into hers. "What is it?" He asked breathlessly.

"Haruka." Serenity mentioned, and eased out from under him. "Also, I'm...unmated, and unloved." She explained before bounding toward Haruka's approaching scent. Kouga growled at the interruption before the words sunk into his fogged mind.

"Not for very much longer I am afraid." He whispered huskily to her fading form. "I think I've found my true mate." Kouga declared, while he cooled down his heated blood. "The wolf moon is approaching." He made note as his eyes turned skyward.

"What are you doing flea-bag?" A sharp voice cut in his thoughts.

"Go away Mutt-face." He greeted back, ignoring the hanyou standing next to him. A sound of beautiful flute music drew Kouga's attention as well as the Inu-tachi that had shown up. Kouga rose from his position heading toward the flute player. InuYasha followed as well as the rest his group.

"Wow, another flea-bag." InuYasha bit in distracting Kouga. While Miroku whistled in appreciation. Kouga whirled in tension, warning rolling off him in waves.

"Shut up." Kouga warned, and InuYasha recognized the protective gestures as the same he regarded Kagome with. Kagome walked up wrapping her arms around InuYasha from his back.

"Go get her Kouga." Kagome encouraged. Kouga smiled in thanks before bounding up to the flute player.

I know it's short, but at least the romance between the main couple is starting to pick up. Much care, and please review.

WCB.


	13. Troubled Actions

Kouga nearly skipped in happiness as he skirted up to Serenity who was playing. Intending on having her as his mate, he sat right beside her, laying his head on her knee. His tail swayed lazily as he listened to her play before wrapping it around hers. Serenity smiled down at him before her nose picked up on intruders, one smelled remarkably like the fallen InuTashio and the Lord Sesshomaru she had met earlier. Still, she tensed in fear and concern which alerted the one resting on her whose instincts kicked in.

Her eyes lifted from the flute and immediately fell on the woman who had caught Kouga's attention days ago. Her tension was reaching a pitch, causing Kouga's beast to rise within him. It was warning him that something was threatening his intended mate. Forgetting it was the Inu-tachi that had alerted Serenity, his eyes bled a little into their demonized gold. Standing protectively he raised his hackles in warning.

Luckily it was about this time that Haruka appeared with Setsuna and Dante. They immediately leapt in front of the raging Kouga and the curious Serenity. Growling in warning at the approaching group, they calm the tensed Serenity. Which in turned calmed down the almost vicious Kouga. However, it is well-known that InuYasha does not respond well to threats. He drew his mighty fanged blade and pointed at the wolves. "Back off flea-bags." InuYasha warned, and Kouga roused from his staring.

"Hold off Mutt-face." Kouga yelled back, and that caused Haruka, Dante, Setsuna, and Serenity to peer curiously at him.

"Do you know him Kouga?" Serenity asked, tugging on his hand, drawing his attention back to her. He nodded, and lost himself to staring at her eyes again. Haruka huffed and was going to initiate herself to have a more definitive answer had not Setsuna cut in.

"Ah, Kouga could you be a little more specific?" Setsuna asked, and Kouga nodded.

"Yeah, Mutt-face there is InuYasha." Kouga commented. InuYasha yelled at him to stop calling him Mutt-face or he'll skin him alive. To which Serenity growled at the upstart pup, which had Kagome assert her will.

"InuYasha, Osuwari!" Kagome ordered, and the beads did their magic. To which Haruka smirked, and ruffle her mane around her neck.

"I like her." Haruka commented, which in reaction had Kouga laughing. To which InuYasha leapt up, cursed angrily at Kouga while brandishing his claws. Which had Serenity standing in warning beside Kouga who wrapped a tight arm around her waist. Which made InuYasha threaten her instead, to which Kagome did her tag line.

"InuYasha Osuwari!" She yelled again. Setting Haruka off again, along with Kouga. Rinse and repeat, this would of went on for several hours if not had Michiru, Hotaru, and Marilla shown up. Along with Setsuna they regained some semblance of control. Serenity invited the Inu-tachi along with Kouga to camp to hear their stories.

Serenity led them back to her camp and settled around the fire. However, she was unsettled by Kouga, who sat beside her and dragged her into his lap. Haruka protested this violently along with Dante, but both were silence by Michiru's glare.

Day passed into night as each told their story. They were interrupted by the arrival of Ginta and Hakkaku, who reported movement on Naraku. This sent a roar up in the camp, and they were forced to reiterate what was said. As the groups realized a common enemy, the night slid from the sky which meant time to sleep. Marilla glared at the arm of Kouga around Serenity, and happily pried it off as she dragged Serenity off to talk.

Marilla was aware of the constant eye of Kouga as they talked, but this was needed to be said. "Serenity, he is no good for you." Marilla warned, protective of her friend.

"Oh, Marilla, you have it all wrong, Kouga explained everything to me." Serenity stated. Marilla sighed as her anger built, Serenity was too forgiving.

"Serenity, he couldn't spare you some time to apologize and explain _that_ one morning." Marilla gritted out. "All of the sudden he can't think about nothing, but you?" She asked. Placing a gentle claw on her friend's knee. "It just seems suspicious after hearing the story between him and that ningen." Marilla stated, trying to catch Serenity's eyes.

"Marilla, he has changed." Serenity stated happily. "I think he is chasing me." She added with a blush.

"Oh, Serenity, I hope your innocence doesn't get you hurt." Marilla said standing up.

"You don't understand!" Serenity yelled out, turning away from her friend. "I don't want to talk about it any more." Serenity whispered. Marilla sighed angrily, and turned to walked off if not had Kouga stopped her.

"What did you do?" He growled in warning. Marilla glared at the source of her anger, hauled back and socked him clearly in his face.

"Serenity may not see it yet, but you aren't worthy of her heart." Marilla hissed back and walked off, ignoring Kouga comforting Serenity.

She knew it was foolish to get angry with her friend, but she just didn't want to see Serenity heartbroken. Her family flashed in her minds-eye for a minute before she shoved it away mentally. Serenity had become like a younger sister to her. Her steps took her away from the camp and directly into the path of a certain Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru spared a bit of interest and the stalking cat demon, especially since she nearly stalked over him. He growled lightly to gained the angry cat's attention. His nose also picked up on the association with that wolf demon that he was in dept to. Figuring that she would probably not want one of her pack murdered by Naraku, he silently invited the cat demon to travel with him. At least until he could return her back to Serenity.

Marilla nodded her thanks, preferring her space from Serenity for a while. Kouga's presence was making her slightly sick to her stomach.

Kouga nursed the small bruise forming on his cheek, but nuzzled Serenity with his other cheek. He kept the bruise from her so she wouldn't feel guilty over her friend's protectiveness. Finally she fell asleep after worrying over Marilla for a couple of hours. Tired she curled into his arms and allowed him to hold her in her sleep. It made Kouga's heart soar because she trusted him so much already.

InuYasha kept his lips from twitching as he recalled the sight he had saw. He would be sure to congratulate the cat demon when she came back. Kagome had ordered him not to keep watch tonight, as the wolf demons could do it. However, he just couldn't relax enough to do so. Frustrated Kagome had drugged him over to where she laid and curled into his embrace. InuYasha was left without the ability to argue, because he had fallen asleep as soon as Kagome curled into him.

Naraku watched this all with an angry sneer, his body preparing another detachment. Currently all his minions were on errands for him. Kagura was being held for punishment because of her actions with Kaguya. Kanna had been forgiven, and had been sent to toss Kaguya's mirror into the tip of Mountain Fuji. Kohaku still rested from his full possession of his awesome power. So he waited, biding his time as more and more practically fell into his possession.

There the next chapter of lupen's heart. I am trying to pick up my yasha crossovers. I don't think this one will be as long as Naraku's Consort. 'Shrugs,' Oh well. Please Read and Review. Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	14. Sweet Seconds

Setsuna, as always, was the first to awaken. Her ears craned as she heard the summons of the wolf council. She walked over to Haruka and Dante waking them up with a brutal push in the side. They both woke with a start and she explained where she was going. She told them to inform Serenity when she woke, and they both nodded. Thanking them, she walked on, and her soft footfalls woke the sleeping InuYasha.

He growled protectively as his eyes slid open, and Setsuna stared at him amused. "Yes?" Setsuna asked, as the hanyou blinked. InuYasha felt that she was scolding him mentally, but he didn't react for fear of waking Kagome.

"What are you doing?" He growled out.

"Going to see the wolf council about Naraku." Setsuna answered.

"Keh, what are a bunch of flea-bags going to do about it?" InuYasha asked with sarcasm. Setsuna shook her head, and stared at the inu hanyou. InuYasha rippled his ears when she continued to appraise him. "What?" InuYasha finally growled out.

"Be careful." Setsuna stated and then walked on.

"Is that a threat?" InuYasha yelled out, and Setsuna didn't even twitch an ear toward him. However, it caused Kagome to lightly wake, and she turned in his embrace. InuYasha glance down in wonder, hoping not to wake her.

"InuYasha?" She whispered sleepily. InuYasha leaned closer, with Kagome in his embrace, he nosed her hair.

"Yes?" He answered. Her dark eyes slid a bit open, and she glanced at him.

"Shut up." Kagome told him before tucking herself back into his chest and falling back asleep. He smiled bemused at her, before understanding what she said to him. However, he stayed blissfully quiet. Instead, he just continued to watch her sleep, one claw tucking a bang back.

Setsuna navigated the mass of bodies, but her foot falls once again awoken someone. Ginta looked up, and conversed with her. After a few moments, he agreed to go with her, informing Hakkaku where he was going. The other wolf merely nodded and then turned back to sleep. Now both Ginta and Setsuna left the premises of the wolf group.

Kouga growled lightly, waking himself to the day. His arms were clasped tightly around Serenity, and he spent many minutes just staring at her. Figuring that she had slept long enough, because he was afraid he take her that way, he set to work on waking her.

First, he nuzzled her, brushing her ear with his hair. A giggle escaped the sleeping one, but she didn't awake. He smirked at her, before tugging lightly on her ear, causing her to smile and turn into his chest. Her arms slipped around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. Kouga stilled, his blood heating, but he was motionless. It was at this time, someone came to the rescue of Serenity.

Haruka growled in warning at him, and with quick efficiency had unwound the arms from Kouga's neck. Then she bit his wrist, causing him to start and release Serenity's waist. He glared at Haruka who merely glared back. Though a fight was stifled as Michiru walked up and bit Haruka's ear, hard. Haruka pouted and walked off, probably to find Hotaru.

Michiru was actually the one to awaken Serenity as she leaned her muzzle toward Serenity's ear. She whispered something, and Serenity immediately awoken with a big smile. Michiru smiled and shook her head while Kouga looked on amazed.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked, and Michiru turned to him with a large smile.

"Breakfast." Michiru answered, and moved slightly as Serenity dashed by. Kouga laughed and nodded to Michiru who walked off. Kouga stretched and went to check on Serenity, she was talking with Haruka. Dante also said something to her, and she nodded. Figuring he didn't want to go another round with Haruka just yet, he went to go find InuYasha.

InuYasha glanced up as he heard heavy footsteps. He rolled his eyes and gazed at Kouga in warning. Kouga merely shook his head, and lowered his voice a pitch.

"Wake up Kagome and them, it's breakfast." Kouga told him. InuYasha glared at him in reproach.

"I don't need a flea-bag's help." InuYasha told him, Kouga would normally argue. Though his mind was on Serenity so he cooled his mouth.

"They are heading to Naraku, so you might as well enjoy it and give Kagome a rest." Kouga stated. InuYasha blinked confused at his meaning.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, cautious of a trap. Kouga smirked in response and waved an arm over the group.

"Give Kagome a rest from _mothering_ you." Kouga answered, and skipped off before InuYasha could respond. Though when the sentence sunk in, InuYasha hastily unwrapped himself from Kagome and stood up.

"Hey!" He yelled, not noticing the awakening Kagome.

"Osuwari." Kagome whispered sleepily, and InuYasha was brought face down before her. "Much better." She stated, while stretching. InuYasha freed himself from the ground, and glanced at her. "Morning!" Kagome chirped, and stretched her arms above her head. This pulled her pajama top a little, revealing a bit of her stomach. InuYasha swallowed his anger, and blushed at that bit of skin, turning away. Kagome merely raised an eyebrow, before standing up with a shake of her head. She woke the rest of the Inu-tachi before going to the fire that was in the middle of the camp.

InuYasha finally joined the group, he made a few remarks, but didn't bring forth any dangerous anger. Though both him and Haruka made some grumbles about the whole arrangement. This caused Serenity and Kagome to share a glance before laughing at the two. Serenity smiled prettily at the pair when they glared reproachfully at her.

"Haruka?" Serenity intoned, causing the wolf to nod. "Are you and InuYasha related?" She asked in a playful innocence. Causing the group to laugh again and Kagome caught onto the game.

"Yes, I think I agree Serenity." Kagome spoke up. "They have the same grumbling matches." She stated, and the group shared a laugh. Michiru look over at the pair before speaking up.

"They seem to have the same bedside and morning manners as well." Michiru stated, while glancing over them.

"Michiru.."Haruka whined, while InuYasha merely glanced up. Kagome shook her head at his behavior, then she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. This caused the tough hanyou to blush a little. Kouga watched the interaction, and then leaned over to Serenity.

"Do I get a morning kiss?" Kouga asked, and Serenity gazed away embarrass. Her cheeks a rosy red while Kouga's eyes sparkled. Hotaru who sat on Kouga's other side, looked up at her surrogate brother. She yipped at Serenity who turned back, and Hotaru reached up and pecked her brother on his cheek. Kouga laughed and rubbed Hotaru between her ears. "Thanks little sister." He stated. Serenity smiled at the two, before Kouga was knocked out of view.

Obviously Haruka was slowly accepting Kouga, and was gently wrestling Kouga. Well, as gentle as Haruka considered gentle. She still didn't like him corrupting her Hotaru, and she tapped him _lightly_ against the side of his head. Everyone enjoyed the scene before Michiru sighed and drugged Haruka off to have a chat. Kouga sat up, and brushed off his armor with an establish flair. Then his eyes locked on Serenity, and he transformed his face to a pitiful expression.

"Are you going to kiss my bruise and make it better?" He whispered to her. Serenity sighed and shook her head playfully. Kouga glanced down in play, looking sad. Serenity caved, and gently pecked his head where Haruka had hit him. He growled in a small pleasure, wrapping his tail around hers. "Much better." Kouga stated with a smile. Hotaru grinned and then she laughed at the pair.

"All right, it's time to hunt." Serenity whispered angrily. She craned her neck, and swallowed a bit of air. She let loose a chilly howl, that dripped menace toward the one that harmed her pack. The rest of the wolves, including Kouga joined her, and Kagome glanced at InuYasha.

"What are they doing?" She asked him.

"Calling a blood hunt." InuYasha answered.

"What's that?" Kagome inquired.

"They are calling for the death that harmed their pack." InuYasha responded, and Kagome blinked. "Naraku." He stated before she could ask. Kagome nodded, and stood up with her bow. The rest of the Inu-tachi followed. Serenity stopped her howl, and nodded to her added friends. She allowed the Inu group to travel beside her, not that she cared, but some of the pack considered it an honor.

Sesshomaru pricked his ears to the north, hearing the blood call again. He sighed, and gestured for Jaken to wake the group so they could walk on. Sesshomaru watched as Marilla wack Jaken in her waking manner, causing the little toad demon to fly a few feet. Ignoring that, he started walking, informing the group silently that he was ready to go whether they were or not.

There is the next chapter, looks like everything is picking up again. Later, and Happy Holidays everyone. Much care, WCB.


	15. Storyteller Scar

The walk was tense, as all that was heard was the quick steps pounding the ground. Though the trek was silent and calm, none could quell the troublesome feelings within. The promise was tight and united, the group moved as a unit in one direction. However, the tense quiet was something that Kagome couldn't prescribe to, and she turned a little to Serenity. Though before she could speak up it was Serenity that did so with a small smile.

"Yes?" Serenity inquired, as she had caught Kagome's gaze from the corner of her eye.

"Um, why do you hunt Naraku?" Kagome asked, and Serenity raised an eyebrow. "I mean you explained a bit of the story yesterday, but what is the real reason." After Kagome said this, Serenity's countenance closed a little. For a minute or so it seemed that she would not answer, then a sorrowful sigh escaped her lips.

"You are immensely perceptive." Serenity stated, and Kouga drew closer to Serenity wanting to know as well, but not pushing her. "As you know, some of my pack was slain, but you don't know the closeness of those pack members." Serenity begin, her eyes watered a little, and it was Haruka that actually began the tale.

"Nine were slaughtered by the one known as Naraku." Haruka spoke up. "Five males, and four females." She added, and lowered her muzzle in respect. Michiru continued for there, seeing as Serenity was wrestling with it.

"Ami, the intellectual leader of the inner tribe was one of the ones slaughtered." Michiru described. "Her fur was dark with navy blue highlights, that coursed with her light blue eyes." Her voice trembled a bit. "She was a sister to my clan, as she was a sister to me." Michiru finished, having no reserves to continue.

"Makoto, was the strength leader of the inner tribe." Haruka remarked, taking back over for her partner. "Dark brown fur, light tints of green were embedded into her strands, as well as dark emerald eyes." Though her voice did not change, Haruka's face grew tighter. "A sister to my clan, a sister to me." She stated, and then went to comfort her partner. It was Hotaru that spoke up next, her eyes twinkling with tears.

"Minako, was the passion leader of the inner tribe." She started while winding close to Kouga. "Light fur, like Serenity's, though hers seemed to have an orange tinge to it, and sky-blue eyes." Hotaru muffled her statement, as she buried her muzzle closer to Kouga's comfort. "Though we were opposite in color, her clan was a sister to mine, and such a sister to me." She finished her sentence with a tremble. Then to the surprise of the others, Dante spoke up.

"The last of the ladies was the sister to the clan of Setsuna's." He notched. "Her fur resembled black with red tinged violet highlights, she also had mysterious violet orbs." Dante murmured. "She was the leader of sight, in the inner tribe anyway." He completed his narrative, since Setsuna had left earlier.

"Inner tribe?" Kagome asked, unfamiliar with the terms being used. Kouga decided to answered for the more distraught ones.

"In each pack of wolves, there are an inner tribe and outer tribe." He started, while focusing on his fallen clan. "The inner tribe is the guardian of the akeala and normally their playmates." He explained. "For the akeala is closely guarded as a youngster, because they would carry the clan through the harsh times." Kouga stated, and then paused while reviewing his lessons. "The outer tribe is made of the ones that are the teachers of the akeala, though they also protect the leader." He told them and then paused. "The two that follow me are part of my inner tribe." He finished.

"What about the rest of the wolves?" Miroku inquired, interested in the dynamics of the demon's tribe.

"That's the reason for the clans within." Kouga responded. "Each clan has a reason for following that specific leader, and as such has a representative in the tribe." He explained further, and then stopped as he mourned his fallen brothers.

"What about the others?" Sango asked, also concern for her new friends. Serenity finally spoke up after her long silence.

"Zoicite, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite were all part of my clan, and in essence, my brothers." Serenity spoke up. "They were the mates of the inner female tribes." She commented. "Thus the inner tribe was in some way directly related to me." Serenity offered. "Though, I had only one true brother, one true litter mate." She stated, and her eyes took on a faraway gaze. "Mamoru." Her voice taking on a misty tone. "He was my brother." She stopped, holding a hand to cover her tears.

"Mamoar?" InuYasha intoned, and this brought a small smile to Serenity's face.

"No, Mamoru." She gently corrected.

"So, what about him?" Shippo cut in. Serenity gave him a gentle smile.

"Naraku took great pleasure in killing my brother." Serenity dead-panned.

"Why?" Kagome asked, for Naraku always had a motive. Though surprising it was Kouga that spoke.

"You are a newly adopted akeala aren't you?" Kouga inquired, and Serenity nodded.

"Still, what does that have to do with anything?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"My brother was engaged to Ayame of the Eastern tribe." Serenity answered. "This union would join our two largest tribe, which could easily take down Naraku at that stage of strength he was at in that point in time." She continued.

"Oh." Kagome chimed, though it looked like Serenity wasn't done.

"There's more isn't there." Sango chimed, and Serenity nodded.

"Yes, for Naraku wanted to possess my hand." Serenity added, and at this Kouga growled, wrapping a protective arm around her. "Mamoru would not allow this, preferring a political clan union that would strengthen us." Serenity recited, then she moved back the sleeve on her right arm.

"Who?" Kouga growled out, his grip was now possessive. His eyes promised death to his competition. Serenity sighed, and turned a bleary eye to InuYasha noting something.

"You wouldn't happen to be a son of InuTashio would you?" Serenity asked, and InuYasha blinked. Kouga immediately processed what that question meant though. Serenity felt him unwinding and readying to launch himself at InuYasha. She quickly wrapped an arm around his waist instead, which cooled him for the moment.

"Yes." InuYasha answered, as Kagome drew closer into his side fearing what maybe said. Serenity smiled at this, while shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on following through." She told both Kouga and Kagome.

"How?"Again Kouga growled his question to her stage in life.

"I was out on my hunt when I had happen to travel to far from the hunting party." Serenity recited. "As drew away, I caught sight of someone about to be slaughter from behind by a boar demon." She remarked. "Though I knew not why this may be happening, I interfered, saving the man's life, because it's a cowardly way to be killed." Serenity continued. "In turn, the man, who introduce himself as Lord InuTashio thanked me." Serenity stated. "It was about this time, that my brother found me, and talking with the InuTashio they struck a political union." She added.

"So you are promised to InuYasha." Kouga remarked.

"I am promised to one of InuTashio's sons." Serenity corrected.

"No!" Kouga growled out, and tucked her into his side, staring coldly at InuYasha.

"Hey, flea-bag, it isn't my fault." InuYasha responded to the cold glare. Serenity interceded before anything else could be said.

"Thus, InuTashio carved this into my wrist as a reminder as a blood debt to me." Serenity told them while holding up the marked wrist that she had shown Sesshomaru. Kouga sneered at the blemish on her wrist, before immediately covering it with her sleeve. Serenity laughed at his childish behavior. "I do not plan on continuing with this political union, I figure there are other ways of joining forces without causing the pair of us to be used." She added. "My clan backs me up." Serenity said and ran a calming hand down Kouga's arm.

"Good." He clipped in response while shivering under her hand. He leaned his head a little closer to her ear. "_You might want to stop that._" Kouga whispered, and this time Serenity shivered. She instantly stopped her hand and turned her attention back to the Inu-tachi.

"The blood debt that you and your brother owe to me, I figure I can use to a more prosperous means." She finished, and then gazed straight ahead, allowing the information just imparted to settle. InuYasha still had one last question for the wolf female.

"Does Sesshomaru know?" InuYasha asked.

"He knows that a blood debt is owed." She answered.

"Will you tell him?" He requested.

"Whatever for?" Serenity chimed back while Kouga glared at the hanyou.

"Just curious." InuYasha returned. Serenity shook her head and laughed.

"No, I figure it's not necessary, unless..." She stopped as a troubled look overcame her.

"Unless what?" The harsh question originated from Kouga.

"The counsel of wolves agreed with my brother's idea for a political union, they did not enjoy the thought of me calling it off." Serenity told him, her eyes were tinged coldly. "They may force the issue, unless I can find a similar match." She added, her memories recalling Setsuna's swift departure.

Kouga merely growled at that statement, and curled his arm tighter around Serenity. InuYasha shook his head, and then proffered a statement.

"They cannot force me though." InuYasha growled out, his grasp protective of Kagome.

"That is not a problem, for you are not the eldest, though it is a blood debt owed." Serenity reminded him. InuYasha then grinned a little trying to lighten the mood.

"I think you are safe, Sesshomaru doesn't strike me as wanting to listen to a bunch of huffy flea-bags either." InuYasha intoned. Serenity laughed at that statement and nodded to his observation. Kouga merely stayed quiet thinking about what had just been heard. He promised that Serenity would not be bonded to any mutt-face. In his trance he missed the face that Serenity was resting her head on his shoulder while walking. Thus his head was tilted lightly against hers with an interesting pairing.

I did warn you that the mark on her wrist played a part. How's that for an interesting twist. Please review, and later.

Much Care, WCB.


	16. What To Do?

Kouga was not pleased as the rest of the story processed through his brain. He wasn't blind to note that Setsuna wasn't with the group this morning. What was really bothering him though was what Hakkaku had informed him as he walked by him. Ginta had accompanied Setsuna on her visit to the wolf council. This news combined with the story he just heard was not a good notion, in fact he did not like the feeling he was receiving at all. However, these thoughts were placed away as a scent hit his nose, and Serenity bared her fangs.

"It's her, one of the ones that slain the members of my pack." Serenity growled out. InuYasha blinked and looked over at the akeala with a gaze of confusion.

"What are you going on about?" He asked.

"Can you not feel it, that lonely, empty feeling?" Serenity returned. Though InuYasha couldn't sense what she did, he wasn't so egotistical to not trust another's senses. The Inu-tachi plus Kouga froze at that description only one of Naraku's incarnations had that description. Kagome gulped and drew a steady arrow from her quiver lining with the direction that Serenity faced.

"Kan'na." Kagome whispered, and with that the group efficiently scattered for battle.

Marilla tilted her head as the winds slipped off the mountain base they had approached. The air radiated purity that almost made her demon self convulse. She had heard of Mt. Hakurei having this kind of power, but she had never experienced it up close. Using the very slivers of her cat irises she slid them to the corner of her eyes and glanced at the Taiyoukai. Absently she wondered if the pure barrier had any effect on him, though his expression belied nothing. Then again, his expression never revealed anything that resembled emotion. Though motion toward her feet had her eyes instead studying Jaken.

Unlike Sesshomaru, Jaken was showing full-force what just standing by the barrier was doing to him. He was swaying and sweating while trying to stand while his grip on his staff kept slipping. Ironically though he still had enough willpower as it were to complain, loudly. Marilla merely sighed through her nose and instead let her attention drift to An-Uh and his passenger.

Beside Sesshomaru, little Rin was the only one who showed no effect from the pure barrier. This could be because she was human, but the rumors of the mountain belied such a statement. As corrupted humans often found their souls forfeit to the mountain barrier. Tired of thinking on it, her attention shifted back to the undisputed leader of this little excursion. First, she forcefully shoved the memories of her interaction with Serenity to the corner of her mind. The last thing she need was that male wolf bothering her thoughts and making herself more ill.

Sesshomaru watched his group silently as he always did. He said little, and reacted not all, but his eyes caught every tiny detail that passed his way. As it appeared that he was studying the mountain his attention was instead on his company. His thoughts, as it were, fell first on little Rin, with no doubt that An-Uh could not traverse well over this part of the journey. Though he could not leave Rin unattended here as well, and though it would not be safe on the mountain with him, she would be far safer with him. With that thought in mind, he spared a little of his yôkai toward An-Uh who perked up a little as the energy encircled him. Through out the whole time, his countenance change not at all. He then moved his attention away from the more innocent pair to the yokai at his feet.

Sesshomaru may never say, and it would be hell on earth before his actions express it, but he actually did tolerate Jaken with an inkling to liking his little servant. True that Jaken did get on his near untouchable nerves, but he was vastly loyal. In this day and age it was hard, if not impossible to find that kind of loyalty. Silently he thanked his little servant for his loyalty, ability to amuse Rin, and fair company, even if he was immensely annoying. All these thoughts would die with him though, and they would never cross his lips or eyes. So, with an iota of thanks and concern he turned a little yôkai toward Jaken. Now, if only he would just shut up for five minutes.

His attention fell on his new addition with something of confusion. He wasn't quite sure why he allowed this _cat_ demon anywhere near him, as the cat tribe and his tribe don't have a very good history. That was putting their wars mildly, but there was nothing to be done. He had allowed her accompaniment, and this Sesshomaru never took anything back. Besides she wasn't completely useless like most cat demons of the tribe, as she could actually fight. Sesshomaru had to also admire the fact that she stood undaunted at the mountain's base. Still though, that was only the base, her merit would be tried on the mountain. He scanned his group once more and he could of laughed in irony.

The group that accompanied him was comprised of the things he hated the most. An annoyance that never shut up, never went away for long, and was pledged to him for life. A demon that never seemed to aggressive, almost passive in it's demonic skills. Add that a useless ningen girl, and a cat demon, and Sesshomaru's day was pretty much screwed. Though, he thought as he glanced over them once more, they are not so bad, for what they are. With that he started to walk forward, but first he had something to do.

"Jaken." He stated.

"Yes, Mi'lord?" Jaken wheezed out, bowing to please.

"Shut up." He commanded, cold and to the point.

"?" Jaken's expression was priceless, and the silence was so blissful. Sesshomaru didn't stop the smirk that settled on his lips as his steps carried him up the mountain.

Short, I know, but I have very little time to myself anymore. Don't worry I do plan on longer chapters, and actually quicker updates these coming months. WCB. Nice to hear from you all again!


	17. Bad News

"Kan'na is here which means Kagura and Naraku aren't to far behind!" Miroku yelled out as he pulled the beads from his right hand. The golden rod that designated his station swung around in a blocking position while keeping his right hand clenched. When they had scattered they had surrounded Kan'na on all sides. The void eyes of the demoness switched from one to the next and then she raised her mirror.

"I've come for your souls." A soft voice drifted from a light-blue haired child with bottomless black eyes. She was the picture of innocence with her blue haori and white lily in her hair. A medium-sized round mirror was clutched in her pale hands and it was angled toward them.

Kouga pulled Serenity to the side in worry, not scenting Kagura yet. "Listen you and your pack leave now." He ordered. Serenity stared him down with something like slight disgust.

"I will send my pack on." Serenity agreed and gave a short howl for them to run. They gazed sadly at her, but she would not have any of it and pull rank. With a sad howl they ran off to hide from the battle. "How could you ask me to stay out of this battle?" Serenity asked with a short bite. Kouga flattened his tail in distress and understanding, but he wanted her to see.

"I just want you safe, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to get hurt or worst." He told her while holding one of her hands.

"Then don't let me get hurt." She told him with a small smile and leapt into the battle between Sango and Kan'na. He only had a second to blink before he leapt beside her growling angrily at the void demon. Well, at least there will be an outlet for his retained aggression.

"Hey, flea-bag, quit purring and fight!" InuYasha yelled out as he tried to lift his sword to use the backlash wave.

"Shut up Mutt-face, at least I can actually hit the enemy!" Kouga yelled back as he scored a hit on Kan'na's shoulder. She rolled the hit off the shoulder and turned slightly toward him.

"Your soul is beautiful." Kan'na remarked as she powered a hit with her mirror. A ball of beautiful blue energy spinning in the middle of the mirror. It zigged out of the mirror and headed toward the distracted Kouga.

Serenity growled slightly, cupped her hands, energy powered into the cusp that her hands created and shot it back through the attack that Kan'na fired. It had a similar affect as say the Backlash Wave, but Kan'na merely absorbed it into her mirror.

"You can have it back." Kan'na informed them and the combined energy built inside her mirror.

"Nobody attack her!" Kagome warned. Everyone nodded, and got into defensive positions as the energy fired back. Miroku grunted and flung open the Kazaan. The energy crackled as it slipped passed his hand and into his tunnel. Kan'na absently turned to the threat that had swallowed the energy and raised the mirror to absorbed the monk's soul. However, Kouga interfered, by slashing at her with his yokai induced claws. He made purchase and Kan'na stumbled back, she instead turned her building spell to Kouga and fired.

The spell of energy drew ever so close, as Kouga couldn't move as if he did someone else would get hit. Feverishly he wished InuYasha would frickin hurry up and slice with his sword. But, before the energy could strike him, and invite him into the group that had once been soulless. This club of course was exclusive to Kagome, Kikyo, and a few others from when they first fought Kan'na. Closing his eyes he stood bravely before the energy, and then felt his body pushed aside. His eyes flashed open just in time to catch his savor in his arms. Pale silverish-blond hair laid still against his arms, and blank sapphirine eyes revealed to the world.

The world went silent, as the lone wolf trembled, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Kan'na merely gestured with her mirror to start to animate Serenity's body. Though before she could, frost blue eyes turned gold in anger glared through her. At that moment, as if she could, Kan'na, the emotionless detachment, felt fear. "You're dead." Kouga whispered quietly. The Inu-tachi gang stepped back, each casting a gaze to the still pair.

Setsuna winced as she approached the wolves council, something had just happened to her akeala. Casting her senses out, she frantically noticed she could not detect Serenity's soul anywhere. Unfortunately, the roukan wouldn't let her go. For once she wish Haruka was with her to disrupt the meeting. "Night-brethren, we have a pressing situation with three possible solutions." The old leader stated, his eyes finding Setsuna's. "As it is common knowledge that the river-leader is unmated, and one of our strongest, we have deemed three political matches." He said, and gestured for Setsuna to approach. This Setsuna did not want to do, for she knew this would be horrible news for the pair she had left behind. "Serenity must pick a match from the Inu no Tashio sons, or another strong power such as Naraku by the end of this lunar cycle." He deemed and Setsuna almost let her bloodlust go. Naraku?! The hanyou who had slain the majority of the roukyou, including Serenity's closest? "Also, Kouga, Lord of the East, is to marry Ayame on the eve of this full lunar cycle." He decreed. "These, Kirishu, are the messages you are to bring to them, ordered by the roukan." With that he stepped down, and Setsuna shrugged off her spiked fur.

"Lord, what is she finds a suitable match, equal or more powerful then the Inu no Tashio heirs?" Setsuna inquired. The leader turned to her with a appraising glare.

"It must have a political gain as well, but since there are few, she must be mated by the end of this lunar cycle or else." He decreed and Setsuna looked down. '_So young.'_ Setsuna thought. She turned to her companion and urged him to tell the pair they had left behind, she will work on getting the decree changed. He nodded, with a pensive gaze as well, he knew Kouga held no feelings for Ayame. This would not bode well for either of the pair, and Naraku as a possible match? No this would definitely not bode well.

Marilla kneeled and picked up Jaken as he fell weakly to the ground under the force of the barrier. "Mi'lord, I cannot go any farther." Jaken stated while peering toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked to him, and then gazed at An-uh with a measuring glance.

"Take Rin, Anh, and leave this mountain, you are too weak." He sneered it out, but there was a hidden concern. Sesshomaru gave little attention to the quiet cat demon, she seemed unaffected. "I will face Naraku." He added and disappeared up the mountain. Sesshomaru did cast a small thought of pondering at what the new recruit would do. He really did need to return the cat to that wolf demoness before long, her presence annoyed him...


	18. The Fall of Kanna and Approaching Ends

When Serenity was little, a mere pup nursing at her mother's side, she had wanted for nothing but the love of her family. She was warmed, loved, fed, and cared for with her littermate Mamoru and her inner tribe. Serenity had been overly protected due to being the youngest and next in line if something were to happen to her brother; as such she never really learned to fight like the others did. However, there was one thing she learned well after first hearing about the death of father by a man's bow, she learned of greed and hatred but did not understand the possession of such. When the mourning was howled to the skies and the pack urged on, she happen to spot a winged creature, a dove, her mother had said, and for once she wished to be something else, something with wings. Serenity wanted to know the feeling of weightlessness and to be carried on the wings of love to those she loved greatly. Her mother said she should have been born a dove, and those had been her last words before taking down the blood-crazy elder of the clan that wanted power. She had succeeded but the elder had killed her mother as well, and only she, the clan, and her brother had been left. Ever since then, Serenity had been slightly bitter toward the Roukan, so much so, that she willing went against most of their wishes, well, only when they seemed immensely foolish.

Serenity had watched her love ones die in front of her, too weak and too scared, to combat those against them. So when Kouga's life was in danger she didn't even think and leapt in front of the blast that was meant to take his soul from this plain. Serenity had gotten her wish, she had protected her love one and felt the feeling of flying if for seconds to eons, and she had learned self-sacrifice. She had also been granted the last image of the one she cared for safe from the malicious energy, and she fell into blackness with a voice crying out her name.

Kouga howled his blue eyes long since demolished by the demon gold that was his youkai. He ripped the land asunder as he tore toward the one who dare take what was his and his alone. Kouga no longer saw a misguided child, no longer able to tell friend from foe as he shattered the arm that held the mirror which kept Serenity's soul captive. The mirror dropped, thankfully unbroken, and he ignored it to put down one of Naraku's incarnations, Kan'na would not return to her lord this time around, he would not allow it. His howls grew, and anger painted him in red youkai, he leapt and crushed the wrist of the other hand, Kouga would spare no quarter. The Inu-tachi, could only watch as Kouga spared not one ounce of pain to the living detachment, and in kindness they might have felt pity for one who had no feelings at all.

Quietly, Kagome stepped away from the protective embrace that was InuYasha's hold and scoped up the fallen mirror. She could only pray that Kouga came to his senses soon and not destroy the girl, for she was the only one who could retrieve the souls from said mirror. Sadly she watched, afraid also of the man Kouga had become in his grief, but understanding as well. Hoping he recognized her on some level, even more so a good one; she opened her mouth to call him. "Kouga, please stop!" She urged and was yanked into InuYasha's embrace.

"What are you doing Kagome?" InuYasha asked harshly, afraid for her.

"He must stop; she's the only way to retrieve the soul of Serenity." Kagome answered, and gracefully she wiggled from his hold approaching the whirlwind that was death. Calmly she grabbed a hold of his arm, and was frightened but not deterred when gold eyes turn to her. "Please stop Kouga, for the sake of Serenity, please stop." She pleaded, pointing to the down woman.

"No, she must be killed." He growled out, but not struggling to harm Kagome, not yet. "Let me go or I kill you if you get in my way," and that was it, the final straw that Kagome saw that was his affection for her. She raised her hand from his arm and slapped him soundly across his face.

"If you kill Kanna, you'll never retrieve Serenity's soul from the mirror." She informed him, a proud and angry glare situated on her face. "You would doom her to a soulless death, locked in liquid glass, alone and forgotten." Kagome told him and then stepped away, still ever aware that his eyes were cold and _hungry_, furious beyond all known limits. These gold eyes were not the gentle ones of her love InuYasha, nor the calmly detached ones of Sesshomaru, no these eyes she did not recognize at all, especially not to her gentle friend Kouga. These eyes belong to the beast, the wild, the youkai, the wolf, and these eyes one would face under death. Kagome could cry and laugh at how much Kouga cared about the fallen woman, more so then he knew himself, and she thanked her silently too, for rescuing Kouga from himself.

Kouga calmed, not quickly, but he did calm enough for InuYasha to approach and not rip his throat out. InuYasha held off glaring as it might be seen as a threat and gathered his foolish love into his arms. Kouga retreated balefully, circling around Serenity before lying down beside her, arms wrapping beside the cooling body, resembling death but not actually being. Kagome let out a tight breath and turned to the one that resembled Naraku's detachment but broken beyond all compare. Miroku and Sango had all ready got to work building a barrier and tying the detachment up, but gentle and aware of all her wounds. She might have been an enemy, a child of their greatest threat, but they were not cruel only cautious. Silently she approached the restrained detachment, her miko power glowing in one hand, discarded mirror in the other. Before working on Kan'na she laid the mirror beside Kouga and tucked a fallen bang back behind Serenity's ear. "Keep her safe, keep the mirror safe." She instructed him softly. Kagome rose and approached Kanna, her face grim and taunt, while she pulled her first aid kit from the bike she refused to leave behind.

"Kanna, return my friend back to the way she was, and we promise no more hurt will come to you." Kagome spoke softly while easing the powdered arm into a make-shift sling and running her glowing hand over it.

"Why do you help me?" The child questioned emptily, because that's all they could see now that she had been rendered helpless, a mere child Naraku had twisted and deformed in his own image. It was a simple and valid question one whose answer was just as valid and twice more difficult. How does one explain emotions like compassion and care to one who does not have them? Kagome only smiled gently at the child and brushed back the blue tinted white hair that had fallen into her empty eyes. For once Kanna reached to do something not ordered by Naraku, she gestured for the mirror to be placed near her. InuYasha glanced at her only once in suspicion before placing the object she wanted beside her. Kanna concentrated the mirror glowing in stressed amounts before she sighed. "I cannot, I am too drained for now." Kanna spoke, and the Inu-tachi nodded before patching her up as best they could.

"Then we wait, Naraku will not harm you here." Kagome promised while the rest nodded. Kanna merely stared at the woman before flicking her eyes over the silent wolf youkai, perhaps she felt a flicker of pity or sympathy, maybe even fear, and she nodded.

Kouga had been despairingly quiet holding the lifeless doll that was his intended in his arms. He knew she was not dead, and knew it was possible to return from this state unharmed. These were not the things that bothered him, no what bothered him is he had almost lost another; she had been injured protecting him. He had grown too reliant on the help that was the Inu-tachi, and it had failed in his greatest need, Kouga needed to grow strong. Kouga needed to travel east, to his lands and face the lord there, it was time he reclaimed his duties, and it was time to face his _**father**_. The Roukan had said for him to travel and grow strong, and he had, but he had lost his clan and his independence in the long run. However, he admits he has found the one he has wanted, and the Roukan seek to take her away, this he will not allow. No, it was time for him to take up the mantle as Lord and put his father in his place. Standing, he turned his attention to the studious InuYasha who was contemplative as he eyed him. Silently he admitted to the wind that InuYasha was camaraderie one that echoed of brothers, so he approached with a request.

"Help me grow strong." Kouga requested, and normally InuYasha would goad or heckle, but he knew that this situation was different, they had both matured. InuYasha nodded solemnly and gestured with his head to a clearing that was a few miles away. Kouga turned to Kagome with a quiet expression before bowing humbly before her. "Please help and keep her safe for now." Kouga requested and Kagome nodded with a small smile, she would have done it anyway.

There was something terribly cold about the blackness that surrounded her, creeping in and out of her bared skin like watered silk. Serenity was confused and at the same time at peace while dragging pale hands through the darkness, she knew not where she was, but if this was death then she disliked it. This couldn't be what greeted her parents, her soul sisters, her soul brothers, or her littermate; they had been too pure for something like this to greet them, this emptiness. Her surroundings did not change as she thought with denial that this is what one sees when met with death, she searched vainly for her past pack members that were to guide her to their nirvana. When none met her eager eyes, she collapsed, at least she thought she did, after all she was alone in the inky blackness that swallowed her form with glee. Familiar despair and hopelessness rose from within, and Serenity bit at her lip, this helplessness is something she never wanted to encounter again. Shaking her head from side to side as the reminder of watching precious ones die sought to swallow her whole, she tossed her head up in agony. Thrusting her hands from her, she cried out angrily only for it to be consumed by the space she was captured by.

"No, no, no." She chanted, she cried, she yelled, trying to break from the sweltering despair that reached and tore at her. "I refuse, I refuse, I absolutely refuse this!" She screamed out, and for a second there was an echo, and then the darkness shattered to reveal the cold silver that reflects like a mirror. Glancing at the change, her confusion, muted by her despair was swept with the brisk wind that had appeared from nowhere. She heard a sound like glass breaking, before a gentle breath of words brushed against her.

"_Serenity, Serenity, Serenity,_" the voice called in echo, but so soft the she could not be sure that it was her name that was called. "_Serenity, Serenity, Serenity._" It whispered against her and the wind tugged at her to follow, was she being called? She felt an insistence pulling at her, but she stilled the notion, this place was unknown to her, and one does not wander into the unknown with nary a thought. _Serenity….SERENITY….__**Serenity…SERENITY**_…." This time the voice was agitated and she knew then it was calling her, and this time she followed the sound. In the end it wasn't like she had much else to do or another choice. "_Serenity, Serenity, Serenity._" The soft summon circled around her with gentle leadings once more. What would this show her, and what was to become of her, only the sound of the summon would know. Drawing closer to where she was being led the silver surroundings flickered and a cloudiness began to form around them.

"_Serenity, you have forgotten…_" The voice chimed, and Serenity could only wonder at the sadness that colored its tone, and exactly what had she forgot. _"You have forgotten, forgotten things you never should Serenity._" It intoned, the sadness blending with a spark of anger, and pride rankled her spine.

"You've claim I've forgotten, but what have I forgotten, and who are you to tell me of this?" Serenity bit out, frustration easily lending her strength. She wanted to growl and bite, to lash out at this entity, to stable out the helplessness that was making a return.

"_You've forgotten the unforgettable; you've broken the sacred bonds that have held for millennium upon millennium, foolish star, foolish Serenity."_ The sound scolded angry and yet the same time so very sad that Serenity flinched just a little. "_I shall have to punish you dear little star, Serenity, for forgetting, for daring to forget._" It continued and Serenity howled out in fury, what exactly she had forgotten that was so damning, and wasn't she dead and freed from such responsibility? "_You have forgotten your pride, your heart, your soul, your duty and all that it encompasses, you have forgotten __**yourself**_." It explained, but beyond that shallow statement laid centuries of understanding that she could not phantom. "_Pick up your sworn sword once more, forge yourself in love and defense, and rise once more Serenity._" It ordered and Serenity was distracted by flashes of images in the silver reflection that surrounded her. "_I shall not be so lenient again little star, little changer, Serenity, we shall meet once more._" The voice promised and Serenity shivered wondering at the stage of events that has happened. Was this nothing more than a frantic and twisting dream from the pain of battle that she had endured? "_Your heart, your soul, half empty, half gone, you have forgotten, and when we meet once more, entwined and entombed, you and I, you shall be judged, do not forget this Serenity._" The voice seemed lighter than before, and Serenity wondered on the sinking feeling she was having, that promise had been bleak.

The silver around her shifted and an image cleared enough for her to understand only a flash before it was gone, and pain split through her head. This was the epitome of something beyond her understanding, but in essence her and her alone. "Kouga," She whimpered and the pain receded a little before the silver dulled around her and a flash of purple invaded her mind.

"You are _**mine**_, and _**mine**_ alone, and you shall know your place soon enough." An angry male voice sounded through the space, and vile hyacinth eyes flooded her mind's eye. She felt a disgusting grip wrap around her and pull her to a shimmering image in the world of silver, and the vile hyacinth eyes appeared before her. Shivering in disgust and slight anger she snarled at the eyes, unaware as to whom they were but reacting on the feeling of anger.

"I am no one's, I belong only to myself, and my place is wherever I want it." She declared and the grip tightened before a sick-sounding chuckle crawled up her spine and caressed her lips.

"Your mine, and that's all you'll ever need to know, now come to me." The male's voice took on a commanding tone and tried to force her will.

"Never, never will I come to you or submit to you, whoever you are." Serenity responded while tugging out of the feeling of hands on her.

"Oh you'll come, sure enough, even if's not willingly, but the choice isn't yours anyway." He finished and the feeling of being leered at made her wrap her arms around herself. The silver around her shifted once more and she was lost again in the darkness, but she rather be enclosed in this suffering darkness then entrenched in that betraying silver.

Kanna shifted feeling her wounds sting as the cool wind touched them. She felt the pull of Naraku summoning her back to his side, but she could not go, and perhaps she wished not to go either. However, staying with those who she had committed major offenses against might not be the best to her health either. Kanna felt the pull grow greater and she shuddered as a small burst of pain rushed through her. Naraku was getting angry, but she only knew loyalty and survival, and both were unavailable to her. For she was surrounded by the warriors she had fought and her mirror had been taken away until she regain enough strength to free the soul of the female ookami. Kanna shifted again, and some of sutra's brunt the edge of her toes as she brushed against them. She gasped lightly at the new sensation drawing attention from the mothering miko that was gently rebuking the kitsune kit that had ran and tripped while trying to follow InuYasha and Kouga. Kagome strolled over and checked her over with a few slight prods and nodded when Kanna would wince identifying that the natural demon blood running through her was healing her nicely. Kanna felt the burn of Naraku flood her blood and she bit her lip, Master Naraku was angry. Cracking her dry lips apart, she felt for her energy and found that it was sufficient enough for her to plan to survive; turning to the miko she wet her lips. Before she could speak a canteen was pressed against her lips and she drunk the proffered water without a sound. The water refreshed her quickly, and she wiggled a little to show how uncomfortable she was in the position that left her restrained. Tender hands brushed back her hair and retrieved the canteen allowing her breathing to sound harsh and heavy. The miko smiled sadly at her, and she gasped when her master flooded her veins with angry youkai.

"I should be able to bring her back now." She spoke softly, her mind beginning to shade with the things known as emotions. However, it did little to her as she admitted to herself that she would be betraying the group, but she was after all a mere puppet and part of Naraku, what more could they expect from her. The miko nodded gently to her passing softly by the sleeping monk and slayer and retrieving her mirror. Seconds later the cool sensation of her mirror resting in her unbound hands gave her a breath that was burden with familiarity. Running her fingers over the ridge of the mirror she found her familiar grooves and latched her fingers around the edge. She took several deep breaths, regaining strength and focus while gripping tightly to her core of her survival and life. For a second, there was a flicker of something that made her choke and her eyes to sting, and she focused on the miko who peered at her with understanding urgency.

"I'm sorry, but Master Naraku calls, arise dear puppet and come with me." She whispered softly and sorrowful understanding flashed in the miko's eyes. Serenity's body twitched and stood like a puppet with a few strings cut, and Kanna mirror flared with power. "Thank you for the small respite but even you cannot free me from the blood in these veins." She whispered once more. For a moment Kanna understood her sister Kagura much more than she ever had before, for there was something new that try to spawn where no heart resided, and it was then that Kanna knew she had been utterly defeated. Pushing out her powers, she enveloped the puppet blond, and locked eyes with the disappointed ones of the miko, there was a tinge again but it did not stop her. However, she opened her mouth once more, and committed a betrayal reminiscent of Kagura. "Follow her energy and it shall lead you to her and Master Naraku." Her voice still so void of warmth and laughter children are known for as she began to flicker out of sight. However, once more before she left she saw those raging gold of anger and heard the howls of promise, the next time she met the ookami yokai she would not leave alive. Kanna admitted quietly it was perhaps the best end she would ever receive for being what she was, a void demoness and a detachment of Naraku, and it was all she really deserved in the end.

Kouga leapt forward striking out with bleeding claws and slicing at his brother-in-arms, only scoring the windy aftereffect as InuYasha dodged and leapt away. He bowed out of the way of the heavy-handed sword strike, watching warily as Tetsusaiga glanced by the hair of his eyebrows and shred some of his fringe. The strike had been too slow compared to what he knew InuYasha was capable of and the same could be said of his dodge. Kouga knew though that he was unstable, anger still gripping at his conscious and bringing his yokai further front in his conscious. Struggling against the dire retribution that sung in his blood he pushed away the feeling and jumped at InuYasha baring his teeth in a vicious challenge. Need and pain twisted in his gut as he dodged past the wide swung Tetsusaiga that flooded him with the attack denoted as the 'Wind Scar,' and blood slid down his cheek. Recoiling from the backlash Kouga struck out and slammed his fist into the left side of InuYasha's jaw. Flexing his claws he drew a gouged line down InuYasha's shoulder and kicked forward at the unprotected stomach. He was blocked by the flat side of Tetsusaiga that shimmered under the impact of his foot while the jewel shards glowed dimly. Glaring down at the shards in his legs he flipped back and shifted his stance once more on the offensive.

"You can do better than that _Mutt_, fight me!" Kouga growled out, and InuYasha blinked at him before hefting Tetsusaiga onto his shoulders. "I need to get stronger, I need to…I need to fight." His voice was raspy with anger and power, his claws beginning to be surrounded in yokai. "Give me you all InuYasha, show me the demon inside of you, stop holding back." Kouga demanded and his yokai speared forth toward the Inu Hanyou. InuYasha gazed seriously over the charged Ookami his hand fisting lightly over the handle of the Tetsusaiga, before nodding and dropping the Tetsusaiga from his hold. The world went still as the yokai began to build between the two rivals, followed by a cracking as if the world had collapsed under the pressure. Suddenly there were agonized yells breaking through the silence, and the two males began to warp.

Jagged purple marks crawled over InuYasha's face, the gentle gold eyes purged by angry red and turquoise, and fangs grew beyond the close lips. His silver fringe ruffling in the windless air and his claws elongated past his normal nails while his breathing became heavy with power. Growling he glared at the male across the way and sent scattered pulses of yokai toward the other demonized youth. His red yokai reaching and trying to overpower the other who had gone too silent since his demand had been met. Cracking his claws with a curl of his fingers he dragged them through the still air, power growing in his hands. "_Sankon Tesso_." InuYasha growled out, and blades of power flew from his extended claws.

Kouga felt his pupils dilate before extending past his whole eye and the world fell into a red haze, the demonize gold appearing in his eyes instead. His raven hair snapped and flicked in the windless air, and single black marks cut across his cheeks. The fur around his shoulders grew and draped down his arms, tightening around the muscles and pulsing with power. His claws sharpened to diamond hardness, his fangs poked through snarled lips, and his spine lengthened to give him greater height. Bluish-green yokai enveloped him tossing off the red yokai that InuYasha had produced, and he snapped one claw toward the incoming attack that had left InuYasha's hand. The attack shattered on impact leaving scuffs of dirt along his hand. "Yes, this is what I want, show me the demon inside, and show me your _**power**_." Kouga howled and hurdled over the space that separated the two rivals.

Their claws flashed at each other becoming more and more the demon inside then the civilized mind they were known for as the animal instinct took hold. InuYasha favored his left arm as Kouga latched onto his arm with the two fingers that had made purchase before kicking up having his foot smash against the pectoral muscle that InuYasha had tried to defend. Growling InuYasha used his right claw to grab Kouga's head and slice across the temple. Kouga stumbled before striking out with his foot toward InuYasha's stomach, blood leaking into his eyes from InuYasha's slice. InuYasha fell backward, sprawled out as his hand landed on the Tetsusaiga. Angrily his eyes turned back to gold and he lifted the blessed sword with an upward slash. "_**Kaze no Kizu**_, I'll make you strong or I'll make you dead." InuYasha snapped as his rival donkey kicked him in his knee. The wind scar slashed Kouga's right side causing the wolf to stumble and stop. Gripping at his injured side he kicked up a twister and leapt back to recover some. The Tetsusaiga was an unfair advantage one that brought to mind the old laws and myths of the wolf demons. Waving his open arm in surrender Kouga knew what he would have to do, he would have to hunt down the Goraishi, the claw-like weapon lost to his tribe many years ago.

Both yokai died down and away as the summoned their civilized will back to conscious, gazing at each other, the blood rippling down exposed flesh before nodding to each other in understanding. Kouga sighed, about to ask if InuYasha was suffering any debilitating injuries when Kanna's power was felt. Without thought or mind of presence Kouga flew over the land to where he had left the group and his mate intended. His eyes were entreated not to the fact that Serenity was up, but the fact that her eyes were soulless, and Kanna was disappearing while manipulating her. Golden orbs appeared again in his anger and he howled at the small figure that was the void demoness, the next they met, she would die beneath his claws. Then the wind grew unsteady in the influx of powers, and Kagura flew down from the pale sky to retrieve both the void demoness and wolf demoness. They were gone by the time the wind died down, and Kouga turned his angry eyes to the Inu-tachi. Briefly he glared as he warred within to tame the anger that had been far to constant since he had found the one he wish to make his mate. Fearing slightly that he would put his friends' lives in danger he fled to hunt down the mythical claws that he would need if he ever sought to fulfill his goals. These goals included the death of Naraku and his incarnates the subjugation of InuYasha and his father, the rescue of his intended and the rest of his tribe. Though not in any particular order as each goal was tied into one another, he sought to follow Kagura scent before it disappeared completely.

Setsuna gasped while looking up toward a descending shadow, catching sight of those who had slain some of her pack she grew angry. However, her anger was stifled when she caught sight of her princess lying prostrate against the void demoness. Knowing immediately what happen she shifted into humanoid form and searched for the power deep inside. Focusing, a garnet orb flew from her impacting the void and wind demoness, she spared little thought to the fact the orb looked like a planet before rescuing the leader of her tribe. Grasping the silver haired wolf demoness, she leapt far away, firing one more orb of power for good measure. Howling loudly she drew her companion's attention as Ginta glanced at the girl in the woman's arms. Recognizing her at once as the akeala of the tribe they had encountered he nodded and followed quickly after ignoring the two demoness that laid bruised from the attack. Setsuna knew that while they may have her akeala's body the fact was the soul still resided in the mirror without it; Serenity might as well be dead or Naraku's puppet. This brought up the sore meeting of the council, and time was quickly slipping away, but at the moment the health of Serenity was more important. Her studying was interrupted by a form cresting the hill, focusing, she saw the familiar shape of Kouga. For once she understood the feelings of Haruka as Kouga drew closer, knowing that she had entrusted the akeala to this man. Shaking her head, she instead waited quietly for Kouga to approach while keeping an ear out in case of the detachments return.

Kouga approached quickly to see Serenity safe in the arms of Setsuna, hurried he opened his arms to the woman to receive the wolf demoness back. Setsuna glared at him before handing Serenity over, and grabbing a hold of his ponytail with a fierce yank. "You better prove you are worthy of her once I retrieve her soul, or so help me, no matter what Haruka may have planned for you it would look like mere child's play to what I will." Setsuna promised before gathering a tired breath and howling toward the skies loudly, knowing that the pack had to be near somewhere. An answering howl came quickly and she glared once more at Kouga, before her partners in action appeared over the hill. "Keep her safe while we retrieve Kanna and her mirror, hopefully they have not gotten to far away." Setsuna remarked as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru appeared before her. Before they could ask questions or strike at the quiet male she gestured for them to follow her.

"Naraku is behind this, he has been trying to get a hold of our akeala for quite sometime, and the council supports him." Setsuna informed them as she rushed back to where the two detachments had descended. "Serenity's soul is captured in the mirror, so Haruka and Michiru, I'm going to need you to keep Kagura busy, or even kill her if you get a chance while Hotaru and I capture Kanna and her mirror." Setsuna ordered and leapt at the rising forms of Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura glanced up as a tan hand flew past her face with outstretched claws. Pure instinct made her dodge as another hand flew at her, but this time pale and elegant. "Well, look here Michiru, a killer of family; let's make her cry out in retribution." Haruka growled out as a sandy yellow aura surrounded her. Kagura did not recognize the people across from her but that did not mean she had never crossed them, the smell of ookami hung off them, and she wondered if Naraku would be better off crushing her heart then what the eyes of these two promised. Flicking her fan up she glared over the ridge of the fan before tossing her hand back drawing winds to the core of her pull.

"_Fujin no Mai_." She cried causing many blades of wind to fly at the pair which jumped easily out of the way. Haruka spun once in the air before flipping in front of Kagura, and catching the wind blades in her hands. Shocked Kagura flicked her fan more powerfully and drew more wind toward her and glared at the woman who dare try to tame the wind like she. "_Fujin no Mai_." She called again and was unable to see if her attack did anything as an orb of water slammed into her back. Cursing she turned instead to the teal haired woman, whose hands were thrust out noting her to be the one who attacked. "_Ryuuja no Mai_." Kagura screamed and several twisters sprung to life around her destroying everything that surrounded them. "Come to death then, I shall grant you your wish." Kagura spoke while controlling the winds that danced around them.

Setsuna spared no time once she saw Haruka and Michiru engage Kagura successfully. Gracefully she kicked out catching the slightly catatonic Kanna in the side of her head. Kanna stumbled catching on an exposed root and falling under Hotaru's attack. Gaining precious seconds of breath she focused on her mirror while aiming it at the older female. A beam of energy shot forward to which Setsuna ducked out of the way and Hotaru smacked the void demoness in the back of the neck. The beam flickered, and then died out as Kanna gazed at the pair before fainting into the waiting arms of Setsuna. Hotaru nodded while picking the mirror up gently and fishing something out of her armor, a slip of paper with writing was clutched in her fingers and she slapped it on the mirror. Again she pulled another slip of paper out and slapped it on the void demoness while glancing at Setsuna. "It is a good thing Rei taught me how to make these before she died." Hotaru spoke with a tinge of hollowness while fingering the paper charms. Setsuna nodded in agreement before they both left the battlefield with their prize. Hotaru flashed her power once to draw Haruka and Michiru's attention who immediately withdrew from their impromptu battle. Following that where there were four humanoid females' now three large wolves and one elder female holding another female yokai.

"Hurry before the wind demoness gathers her wits enough to follow." Setsuna urged while trying to track Kouga's scent, the three other wolves nodded while keeping their attention alert for attacks. Quickly they arrive to where the pack waited with Kouga surrounded by many angry and sorrowful wolves. However, he kept Serenity close in his arms allowing none close to her. The pack parted when the elder wolves rushed through with a strange demoness and a mirror. "Lay Serenity down while we wake the void demoness." Setsuna ordered to Kouga who did as told but not before glaring at her, Ginta had told him what the council had decided in their absence. Hotaru laid a hand on Kanna's head and let a small spark leap from her fingers, Kanna was immediately awake. "Restore Serenity's soul and your life shall be your reward." Hotaru spoke to the young demoness who laid her hand on the mirror. The mirror glowed in response and a gasped echoed from Serenity's lips before sitting up in a panic. She was shaking uncontrollably and muttering to herself as she curled into a fetal position. Setsuna freed the girl from her grip and Hotaru urged the demoness away, threatening if they cross paths once more her life would be forfeit. Kanna did not argue or try to attack as Naraku once again pulsed his power through her drawing her away. She only gave a passing thought to Kagura's condition for she had not seen the wind demoness when she awoke.

Kouga hugged the frightened girl to his chest pushing down his greater instincts, and nuzzling softly into her hair. "It is all right, you are here and fine." He whispered, Kouga was only granted Serenity fainting into his arms from her fear which he held her protectively to her breast. Glancing up to Serenity's pack he glared at the elder Setsuna before sighing. "I can never make up for her protecting me from that blast, but I'll do all I can to make sure she never has to again, and I'll make sure the demands of the council never go through." He promised to them, before his gaze changed once more. "I ask only this, allow me the chance to do so and to watch over her until she wakes, from there I seek the Goraishi and I ask for any knowledge you may have on it." He pleaded with them and the pack nodded as one entity before Setsuna sat down before him to tell him the tale of the mythical claw.

Naraku's anger was palpable as it seeped out into the hallways of his poison and dark filled castle. Granted he was evil and psychotic with a masochistic manner and mind, driven to dark desires and run by power lust, would it just be a little to asking if his detachments or minions had some sense of loyalty. Kagura he could understand, it was technically his own fault for her rebellious nature, as he had tried to tame the wind in his skin and mold it to his uses, so he could understand why Kagura would be against him, that didn't mean he had to like it at all. Kohaku was another he could understand as far as motivations against him, after all Kohaku had been trained to hunt those like him, and he had not been particularly nice to the boy. However, he had given the boy his dream, freedom from the life of a demon slayer, granted he took Kohaku's memories away and his freedom had been at the cost of his life, but still he had given what the boy had wished for even if Kohaku might consider the price steep, so he could understand Kohaku's defections. Yet, the others, they had no reason for acting against his wishes, they were pieces of him, and they were to far rebellious to keep around especially Hakudoshi and Akago, but they were his heart so they were necessary, perhaps he should just reabsorb them again. Naraku had just separated from them, but even now he could see those intelligent eyes plotting and planning his downfall and death. Wouldn't you be angry if a part of you decided to turn on you and have you killed? The only detachment of his that was loyal to all that he was and will be was precious little Kanna, but now she seemed to be resisting him and his wasp servants brought tales of her capture not once but _**twice**_! Unfortunately his wasps had not been there at the beginning so he was unaware as to why Kanna had been caught or why it was taking so long for her to free herself and return to him. It seemed like it was time to punish Kagura again, she was being an exceptional bad influence on her older sister, and spending far too much time with the void demoness. Perhaps it was time to reabsorb the free-spirited demoness, instead of always threatening her with the crushing of her heart; it would certainly would be easier on him. Shaking his head he noted she still had parts to play even if its bait to a certain youkai that was a bothersome thorn in his side ever since he slain the pack of the youkai.

Thinking on the youkai made his anger tangible as said youkai had been seen hanging around something that should all ready be in his possession if not for a series of events that caused it to be otherwise. First, it had been the parents of the one he sought to posses which he quickly got rid of through a few dirty tricks, then it was the blasted council but they were easily swayed. Then, of all people, it had been her own littermate and her inner circle that hunted him out and tried to put him down. Now it was the will of the creature, the wolf demoness who refused him every turn, she reminded him far too much of Kikyo as far as determination went, and she even dared to be courted by another. Soothing his own anger, it wouldn't matter in the long run, it will be so much sweeter to break her over the long course than crush her now, and beside she was only a form of entertainment for now. First, he would have to get rid of that meddlesome Inu group with that future girl who could purify and control the Shikon along with the Taiyoukai who hunted him for some reason or another. Naraku couldn't be bothered to remember exactly what he did to piss off Sesshomaru; perhaps it had been when he sought to use the young lord? However, he only wanted the lord to kill his half-brother, after all he had been trying to do that anyway, all right maybe the poisoned arm might have been a little much, but he could touch that blasted blade with it! Naraku laughed lightly, in the end it wouldn't matter at all, he would just kill them all and be done with it, he was all ready stronger than the Hanyou Inu, and soon he will absorb the Taiyoukai. Yes, it was only a matter of time before all his planning and strategic moves paid off, he had to be patient. Damn it where the hell was Kanna any way?

His head snapped up from his brooding and meddling thoughts as a presence of strength flooded the mountain with yokai. A smirk overcame his dark expression as he recognized the aura of the Taiyoukai, he was right on time. Calling out with a tinge of impatience he summoned Kanna and Kagura to his side, it was time to play. Seconds afterwards the Hanyou Inu along with his group stepped onto the mountain, and he sent his wasps to be messengers to the Mercenary Seven, it was time they paid their dues as well. Yes, everything would turn out just fine and soon the whole Shikon would rest in his grasp leaving him the most powerful on this plane, no all planes of existence. Now, he only needed that idiotic wolf demon to show up crowing revenge and he would have the two shards from that one as well. Then, he would be left open to go after the creature he desired, after all, Kikyo had been an interesting specimen, but she was dead and the interest of his human heart, well it had been more the lust of his human thief heart. Now his demon heart desired someone much more powerful, well latently powerful than all the mikos combined including that foolish Midoriko. He will have her subservient to his side, and she was alluring beautiful as well, breaking her will serve him an extreme amount of amusement and fun, he couldn't wait. However, first his guests, yes, he was evil, mean, cruel and all those other definitions, but he did had some semblance of manners, all demons did, and like any good host he would prepare a grand event for their arrival. First, however, a prologue before the first scene, maybe a hoard of demons to greet them would be the right ticket for good manners. After all, he still had one guest that must be deciding to be fashionably late, and he wouldn't be a very good host if he didn't hold back on the main event until all the players arrived. Naraku could only sigh with a bit of anger wishing slightly that the wolf demon, Kouga, would hurry up, after all he could only hold back the main event for so long. Besides Naraku wouldn't be the only one disappointed, Kyokotsu was looking forward to eating the wolf yokai, and if he should happen to fall or fail, then Ginkotsu wouldn't mind playing with the little wolf.

InuYasha glance carefully at his group measuring their weariness and personal triumph in their eyes. Soon it would be over; they were closing in on their nemesis and he had been mercifully weakened from when he had tried to take on both him and Sesshomaru at the same time. They deserved the freedom that came with the knowledge that soon the terror that had haunted them in their waking and sleeping moments would be gone. All they have to do is surmount the mountain that heralds purity in front of them, destroy the detachments, and send Naraku to his grave. Then they could start actual lives that didn't always include fighting for theirs, and they could look for the Shikon shards in relative peace. Naraku's incoming death was an end all to most of their troubles, and InuYasha could feel the relief building. He didn't let any negative thoughts cross his mind, like the fact that maybe not all them would survive, or that Kagome would leave him forever, or even that Naraku would win or escape once more. No, he would not let such thoughts hold sway, and he smiled proudly at his friends, after all they had been through soon the ending would come.

_If only the groups converging could understand that the ending was far off, and this would only open more wounds not suture them close. Evil had always been finicky, much like good, and neither group was prepare to close the ending on this emotional fairy tale, not by a long shot._

AN : Right sorry this took so long, I was suppose to get this out the same weeks as the others, but lots of things happened. So remember to read, enjoy, review and to vote on the poll on my bio page, else this might be the last chapter you read for quite sometime. This is also the thirty pages I promised for the Yasha crosses, as I did with Kirara's Love, and am working on for a Monument of You. Cheerio than, and best wishes to all. WCB. :)


End file.
